


Lights In Slumber

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Evil, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Horror, Lost Soul, M/M, Murder Mystery, Romance, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Blaine received a letter that said his great uncle, who he didn't even remember, left him a house in Lima Ohio.Blaine is an aspiring composer for big Broadway musicals, so he could work from anywhere, and he thought the extra space would help inspire him.He had no idea he would be walking into a nightmare...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the chapter due to new information from a very informative comment, thank you very much XD
> 
> If it still needs tweaking please let me know

Blaine had been a little skeptical when he first received the letter. He thought at first it was a scam, a pretty elaborate scam, but he swore it was.

To Mr Blaine Anderson,

We, at the Holy Oaks Support Home, regret to inform you that your Great Uncle Richard Arthur Greaves has passed away. He had a will in his personal effects that was found in his wooden chest, that has been handed to the right authorities, who would be contacting you to discuss it.

From what he told us, you were the only relative he wanted to inform of his death. Many commiserations from us all.

Blaine had been stumped when he read it. He didn't remember an uncle called Richard, at all, not even a great uncle. His first call was to his brother, but that just turned up with the same result. Cooper had no idea who he was either. So Blaine had to bite the bullet and call his parents.

Since he was 17 the relationship between himself and his parents had been strained, his father didn't acknowledge him at all, ever since he came out the year before and his mother, through all of her best efforts, tried to keep the peace between them. 

But it didn't work. There were many nights in his teen years where he and his father would fight and call each other names. 

He sighed as he reached for his phone. Time to get it over with. One two three rings...

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, everything ok?"

"Yeah mom, everything's fine. How's things with you?"

"Good, everything's good here, but you're transparent baby you know that? What did you really want?"

His mother could always see through him.

"Did I have an Uncle Richard Greaves?"

"Yes, your Great Aunt Helen married him, nana's sister, why darling?"

"Oh, I erm...got sent a letter telling me that he died."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and it said he only wanted me informed of it."

"Really?"

"Yes. And it says someone will be contacting me about a will, why would he even know who I am, doesn't he have any family?"

"No, sweetie, your Aunt Helen couldn't have any children, and Richie seemed quite taken with you when you were a baby, I think you were his favourite."

He sighed again, running a hand over the back of his neck.

"I guess, I'll have to wait and see what it says then?"

"You'll let me know right? Don't keep things bottled up Blainey."

"Yeah, ok mom."

"Have to go sweetheart, your father's home, love you."

"Love you-," He started but she had already hung up, "too."

He placed his phone down and messaged Cooper back about Uncle Richard, and then got up to get himself a beer. He had no memories that he could recall about his Great uncle, nothing. He sipped at his beer and ignored his phone as it vibrated with a text. 

He wondered about what could possibly be in the will. Money? Personal items? Jewellery? He had no idea what his uncle did or where he lived.

His eyes shot over to his phone, but he rolled his eyes as it flashed up Cooper's name, before ignoring it and grabbing his keys. 

He whistled loudly.

"Budge, come on boy!" He called out and his dog appeared from the bedroom. 

Blaine grinned at him as he wandered to a stop by his feet, and then he reached out to grab his leash off of the hook on the wall, and the dog became excited.

"Walkies boy!" He said as he clipped the leash onto the wriggling dog's collar, shushing him to try and calm the excitement, before pocketing his keys and opening the door.

He left his phone behind, he couldn't deal with it right now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He should not have had those beers the night before. His head was pounding. A nice reminder of his error of judgement.

He groaned as he opened his eyes to face his clock, it was still early, so he pushed the covers back over his head and tried to sleep some more. Which was impossible once his phone began to ring. He lifted the covers to look at his nightstand, where his phone was flashing and vibrating loudly against the wooden top, and sighed.

He reached for it and answered without bothering to check caller id.

"Hello?" He said as his voice cracked a little.

"Hello, could I speak with a Mr Blaine Anderson?" 

The harsh and formal tone, instantly made Blaine's groggy brain pay attention.

"That's me, who is this?" He asked as he sat up in the bed, placing one hand over the pounding part of his skull.

"My apologies for calling so early Mr Anderson, but my name is Frederick Newton, I was your Great Uncle Richards lawyer and estate manager, and I believe you were sent a letter informing you of your Uncle's death, correct?"

"Yeah that's right."

"I knew your great uncle well, and I'm sorry for your loss. I actually request that you come to my office today, to discuss the will and assets involved."

"When?"

"Today if you could make it?"

"Sure, I guess, erm...maybe 2 hours?"

"That's great Mr Anderson, you will need to bring a copy of your own birth certificate and your I.D with you," he said and Blaine confirmed that he would before the man on the phone rattled off the address, "we look forward to your visit."

As the call disconnected, Blaine groaned again. That's all he needed right now, to have to concentrate and focus with a hangover.

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and wobbled his way to his bathroom.

As he got himself ready for the day, he couldn't help but try to guess what his Great Uncle had put in his will, would it be something huge, maybe a car?

Would it be money? He didn't know his uncle but he knew he came from a wealthy family himself, so he guessed it was something like that.

Maybe it was something else. Maybe his uncle was a spy and he left his weapons and spy gear to him. 

Alright that may be a little farfetched, but it made Blaine laugh. He was still chuckling as he left the shower and went to get dressed. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thank you for coming down so promptly, I hope we haven't interrupted your day?" The man in the suit, Frederick said as he shook Blaine's hand, before offering him a seat.

"Uh no, I didn't have any plans today." Blaine replied as someone placed a coffee next to him, and he smiled in thanks.

Blaine sat in his seat and looked around at the huge room he was in, a long mahogany table ran the length of it, at which Blaine was sitting in the middle section, with the man who had greeted him and another man, the one who had given him his coffee, next to him.

"I see, well let's get to it shall we?" Frederick asked with a small smile as the man next to him took out a note book to write things down.

Blaine nodded.

After Blaine handed over his documents of identification to be checked, the man sitting opposite him discussed with his colleague about things before turning back to regard Blaine.

"Ok, Mr Anderson, there are quite a few things for us to go over within your Uncle's will," He said as he placed a folder down on the table in front of him, "first, there are some of his personal items, a pocket watch, pictures, letters, etc."

He handed Blaine the list of the first lot of items, and Blaine skimmed over it quickly with his eyes before placing the page down on the table, as the man opposite produced another folder and handed it to him.

"The second, is a house."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly.

"A house?" He asked quietly as he looked down at the folder, there were pictures of the property inside, from when his uncle bought it, and lived in it, and then a picture of it now.

It was a little run down but Blaine could see that the property itself was huge.

"Yes, it was your uncle's home before he had to be admitted into elderly care, it's been empty for at least 20 years, but it was still in his name. His estate paid off the taxes, which makes it exempt."

"How? I didn't really know him or what he did but-"

"I can tell you that your Uncle was a very wealthy man."

"Wait, so this is mine now?" Blaine asked almost disbelieving and the man tilted his head.

"Of course, that is how your uncle wanted it, he placed me as executor of his testate, and the documentation has already been put into the records."

"Do I have to accept the house?"

"Well whether you accept or not, it has been transferred to you, which you can do with as you please."

"What else could I do with it?"

"We would sell it through the firm here, and send you a check, taking out our fees of course."

Blaine thought about it for a moment, if he took it, it could be good for his work. Being a composer/writer he needed a lot of space for inspiration and creativity to flow, his tiny apartment barely fit any of his essential things. But it would also mean moving back to Ohio.

Ok, it wasn't the Ohio he grew up in, they had long since passed the law for gay marriage and equality, but still, something about Ohio bothered him.

He looked up at the two men, who were waiting patiently for his decision.

"I guess I have a new house."

Frederick smiled at him kindly.

"You should know that it's a non-taxable home, having been pre paid for, for the sum of $5,450,000 at the time of his death. All other assets have been liquidated to pay courts, the funeral costs and other things he wished to be done after his death. Pleasure doing business with you Mr Anderson, if you have any further questions, you can always contact me again."

Blaine nodded, accepting the information.

"So, we need a few signatures, and for you to fill out this form and then we are done." Frederick told him as he produced some forms from his bag, and handed them and a pen across to Blaine.

Blaine felt a strange kind of tingle down his spine as he thought about how different his life could be in a house, in Ohio, with all that space to himself, he could finally take his mother's grand piano out of storage. A smile crossed his face as he signed the papers, actually feeling excitement for this new stage of his life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, this is where Uncle Richie lived huh?" Cooper said as he dropped the box he was carrying outside the stoop of the house, standing next to Blaine, who was staring up at the big house.

"Yep," Blaine replied, not taking his eyes off of the front of the house, "did I make a mistake?"

"Mistake?"

"Should I have just given this house to the state?" Blaine asked, more to himself than Cooper.

"No way, man," Cooper said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "look at all of this potential."

As Cooper said potential, one of the railing of the house creaked and fell, and crashed into a pile of wood on the grass. They both stared blinking at it for a moment, before Blaine turned to Cooper with a raised eyebrow.

"So it needs a little work done," Cooper said with a shrug, "who doesn't when they reach a certain age?"

Blaine scoffed at his brother's words. 

"Besides, can you just imagine what it would be like when it's all restored?"

"Not really." Blaine said a little glumly, thinking of all the work they needed to do on the house itself.

The house itself was a long rectangular shape, with a pointed roof, and a rounded front which was probably a living room window area. And it wasn't really in bad shape, for being empty for 20 years, just a few roof tiles missing, some of the paint on the front and top part of the house was peeling, it would have to be painted again. And the railings at the porch front were cracked and falling off. It was mostly fine, it was half brick and half wooden, so it should be insulated enough for winter, and cool enough for summer, some windows had been cracked and broken and boarded up. The trees and bushes were overgrown at the side, and shielding some of the house.

But still it was a lot of work.

"Where's your imagination?" Cooper asked feigning surprise and Blaine slumped as he sat on a stoop of the house.

"Back in New York." He sighed and placed his head in his hands tiredly.

Cooper stared down at him for a few minutes, before sitting next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey what's up little man? You can tell me." he said and Blaine pushed his arm off.

"Don't call me little man," he grumped, "and I was just thinking about all that work."

"So what's a little work? If it gets you your dream home."

"Will it?"

"Little brother, I am surprised at this sullen attitude you have," Cooper shook his shoulder a little and Blaine moaned at him, "where's all the sunshine and rainbows, huh? I thought you gay guys exuded them all the time?"

"Cooper that's offensive." Blaine said in a bored tone, and Copper chuckled.

"Not really, I'm just referring to the peppy attitude that you lost somewhere between high school and work life."

"College probably sucked it all out." Blaine attempted a light joke but Cooper just turned to him with a smirk.

"Sure that weren't the guy you were seeing?"

"Cooper!-"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Cooper chuckled and dodged a punch in the arm, twisting his body and jumping up from the stoop, "Come on, Blainey days-"

"Don't call me that."

"-it'll be fun to rebuild it, right? Be part of the next stage of your life, by picking it up and building it however you want?"

Blaine looked up at Cooper with raised eyebrows, taking in what he was saying.

"You can make it yours, own it, this stage of your life is supposed to be an adventure, live it, little brother, live it."

Cooper could see the moment his words brought the inspiration in Blaine to light, because the sudden fire in his eyes as he stood indicated it.

"You know what? You're right, Coop, I can't sit on my ass for the rest of my life, I've got to-"

"Grab it by the balls!" Cooper interrupted and Blaine paused as he looked at his brother with confusion, before shaking his head.

"-whatever, and rebuild it how I want it to be." 

"Fuck yeah you do." Cooper cheered and Blaine then laughed at his goofy older brother.

"You know Coop, you could be an inspirational speaker."

"I already am, little bro, I already am." He said as he patted Blaine's shoulder and turned to pick up the box he had dropped and the front door keys, before walking up the stoop and into the house.

Blaine shook his head as he followed after his brother with a smile, picking up another box of stuff on the way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Cooper had to go home, the house was almost up to scratch. He had stayed with Blaine for a few weeks, to help get the place together. 

Budge loved the garden, once they cleared it of the overgrown foliage and trees. And with a bit of extra wire from the store they were able to repair the fence that surrounded it, to make sure the dog stayed in the yard.

The grand piano was now out of storage and situated in the living room, the inside of the house didn't need all that much doing to it, once Blaine had situated his own furniture and belongings, he and Cooper had spent 2 days repainting the walls.

The inside was completely transformed into Blaine's space in 2 days. And then he and Cooper had started working on the outside.

Cooper had taken Blaine to buy tools, and had also taught him the importance of hammering nails properly. They had taken to repairing the woodwork like proper craftsmen, and they had spent many nights soaking their sore hands and fingers in hot lemon salty water.

After the railings were put together and painted, Blaine called a company to re-install the windows, which were done within 2 more days. 

Blaine had bought weather proof yellow and white paint, and he and Cooper had spent the next week, repainting the entire house.

Blaine was only waiting on someone to repair the side gate of the house now, and it was a little sad that Cooper had to go back home. He appreciated his brother's help with settling him in.

He waved Cooper off in a taxi, a smile on his face, and Budge sitting by his leg. Blaine couldn't believe he was back in Ohio. But he had to smile, because the people around this part of town were exceptionally polite and nice. 

His new house was absolutely beautiful now, and it had given him some inspiration for trying out some new music, which with the grand piano in the house, sounded fantastic.

"Come on boy." he said to the dog as he walked back inside.

The next chapter of his life would be his own little adventure.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh my god, Blaine Anderson is that you?!" 

Blaine was interrupted in his coffee order by a loud rambunctious voice, and he turned to stare across the coffee shop at a tall guy with a shock of blonde hair and a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Sam! Hey man." 

Blaine was swept up into the arms of his oldest friend quickly, and he gasped a little as he was squeezed. 

"Hey, dude, haven't seen you for years, how's things?"

Blaine was about to answer when the barista asked for his order again, and he turned to give his order before offering Sam one.

"Sure, thanks bro."

After they received their coffees, they both made their way over to a table to catch up.

"I've been good yeah, working in New York, composing music for Broadway musicals, and sometimes for recording artists, what about you, heard you were a teacher?"

"Actually I am, Geography," Sam said with a grin and Blaine looked surprised so he laughed, "I know right, who would have thought, but yeah, Geography teacher, I have a real eye for places, and apparently my students learn quite a lot from me so..."

"That's great Sam, are you still with Mercedes?" Blaine asked gently, curiosity getting the best of him.

"No, when she moved to L.A, we kind of said our goodbyes."

"Oh man that sucks, I'm sorry." Blaine said with great sympathy for his friend.

Sam had met Mercedes in high school, and had instantly been attracted to the sassy diva. Blaine had been rooting for them during high school, and even at graduation when they all were going separate ways, he had hoped they would make it.

"It is what it is, at least she's happy." Sam said with a shrug and Blaine smiled.

"So anyone special for you?"

"Not since college." Blaine admitted.

He had dalliances with a few guys in college, but none of them were anything special, he had one or two boyfriends, but after a couple of months he realized his feelings weren't any stronger towards them so he had to break it off.

He's been out of luck in that department for a while/.

Sam gave him a sympathetic look this time.

"Geez, I would have thought New York would have had more options for you."

"It did, but nothing really special."

"Well that sucks."

They talked well into the afternoon about their families, and their jobs, catching up on the last ten years. Blaine had no idea how much he actually missed being around his old friends, sure he made new ones in New York, but the ones he grew up with would always know him best. 

He and Sam were friends in middle school and ended up in different high schools, but they tried to keep in contact with each other's lives. They had hung out quite a bit in their senior year and then Blaine got extremely busy with end of year things, so Sam fell off of his radar a little.

"So are you in town for business or what?" Sam asked after an hour of talking, and Blaine grinned.

"Actually my Great Uncle left a house to me in his will." Blaine replied and Sam looked at him with intrigue, "it's on the corner of Woodland Avenue."

"Well no shit, you moved back to Ohio?" Sam said with a bit of shock and Blaine laughed.

"It's actually not a bad neighbourhood," Blaine told him, "the people are really nice."

"Well I'll have to bring over some beers and we can catch up with a games night or something?" 

"Sure, Sam, sounds fun." Blaine said with a smile, and Sam looked at the time on his watch before standing.

"Gotta go, dude," he said as he reached into his pocket for his phone, "give me your number, we'll keep in touch this time."

Blaine laughed and told Sam his number, who gave him a smile before heading out with a wave.

Blaine made his way around town a little more before heading home, making sure he knew where all the stores were located, if he ever needed anything. He also found a local park where he could take Budge to run and play.

Life back in Ohio was looking good right now.

He turned onto his street and headed for home. He needed a shower and some food. 

Budge was barking through the screen door at him as he entered and Blaine patted his head as he walked past. He let Budge outside in the backyard to do his business, while Blaine prepared their meals. 

Pasta seemed to be a simple option for himself tonight, and obviously dog food for Budge.

He placed the dog's bowl on the floor as he let him back in.

"Bon appetite, Budgy boy," he said to him, and laughed when the dog looked up at him with a curious expression, "it's your favourite."

Blaine loved the simple nature of talking to the dog, it relaxed him. And Budge made expressions that were so hilarious, like he could actually understand what Blaine was saying.

Budge followed him upstairs once dinner was over, and went into the bedroom while Blaine went to take a shower.

It was a nice and relaxing life right now, but Blaine couldn't help sometimes to wish for more. Somebody he could talk to, someone he could cook dinner for, someone to love.

He sighed as he washed his hair, single life really wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He had money, he now had a house, he had a car, he had a nice job, that he liked, and he had his freedom. But sometimes it got a little repetitive. Monotonous.

As he turned the shower off he thought he heard a loud thump, but that could have been the water tank. As he was drying himself off he heard it again.

Thinking it must be Budge, he shrugged it off. That's when he heard it.

"No."

He whipped his head around at the whisper, but there was nothing to see except himself in the mirror, and the steam around him in the bathroom.

He frowned a little, and then shook his head. Maybe he was tired.

He shook off the thought and walked back into his bedroom, Budge wasn't there, so he sighed and flopped down onto the bed.

The dog makes an awful lot of noise around an empty house. There were some more thumping sounds down the hall, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Budge! Cut it out!"

There was a whining groan underneath his bed, and Blaine shot off of it quickly.

He caught his breath quickly and then admonished himself at how jumpy he was tonight, before leaning down to the floor to lift up the bottom of the sheet.

He looked underneath the bed, but there was nothing there. He got back up with a frown, turning his head up and coming into contact with a cold nose.

"Oh my god!" he said as the dog made him jump, "Budge, buddy, you scared me."

He reached out to stroke over Budge's black floppy ears, rolling them through his fingers slightly.

"Come on bud, I'm tired." Blaine said as he climbed into bed, peeling the towel off of himself and flinging it back into the doorway of the bathroom.

As he lay on the cool sheets of his bed, his mind wandered a little to the work he had to do tomorrow. The Broadway musical company had called him with a new idea, and a new producer wanted him to write music for the musical they were working on presenting.

He was due a phone call in the morning to workout details of the music, so getting a early night's sleep tonight was probably a good idea.

As he drifted a little, he heard a faint whisper again, that may have sounded like his name, but he was too exhausted now to think about it, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Work was difficult today. 

Blaine was on the phone with the new producer talking about musical composition, but he was still no closer to anything good. But the guy had seemed eager to have Blaine work on his show, so he said he would try and figure out what he could do with the descriptions of the songs and some of the lyrics.

A few of the songs had a sad note to them, but were actual songs about falling in love against the odds. He had no experience with writing love songs, but he promised to try. 

So he sat all morning, playing away with different tunes on the piano, and the guitar, trying to figure out what he could possibly use. So far it was zero.

He sighed as he pushed himself up off of the piano seat, and walked around it. He was stumped about this piece.

It was a girl's song, about unrequited love, so it had a sad tone to it, but she was singing about love, so it had to be a lovely musical tune. He rubbed at the back of his neck as he picked up the sheet to go over the lyrics in his head one last time.

"-can't think of anything but you..." he said aloud to himself, "but you never look back at me, so all I can feel is blue..."

He frowned a little, it wasn't very original, but he would try to match the music. He put the sheet down on the top of the piano and decided he should take a break.

He walked past the hall to go into the kitchen and then paused in the doorway with a frown, and backtracked to look into the hallway by the stairs.

Budge was sitting and wagging his tail, while staring up at the wall in front of him.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked between the wall and the dog, and then the wall again. Maybe a bug or something. 

As Blaine walked closer, he could hear a little whine coming from Budge, one that he would make when Blaine spoke to him in a cutesy voice. Blaine stopped behind the dog and looked up to the wall again.

"Budge?" Blaine called to him, but the dog didn't react to him at all, keeping his eyes on the wall and wagging his tail excitedly, "Budge, buddy, come on."

The dog didn't move.

"Budge? What are doing? Hey," Blaine reached out to touch the dog, and the dog was a little startled as it turned to look at him, snapping out of his trance and then wagging his tail as he walked around Blaine's legs, "come on buddy."

The dog then followed him into the kitchen, and he opened the back door to let him out, which he did happily. 

Blaine turned back to look out to the hall with a frown, wondering what on earth that was about. he shook of the creepy feeling spreading down his spine, and turned to make himself some lunch, either his dog was losing his mind or Blaine was.

As he was making his chicken salad sandwich, he heard a faint ding sound. He didn't look thinking he might have been hearing things, but then he heard it again louder.

It sounded like a piano key.

He turned and walked back into the living room, pausing just past the doorway, staring at the piano. 

"Seriously Blaine, get a grip," he told himself out loud, "you're losing your damn mind."

As he turned to walk back to the kitchen, two keys dinged and he gulped as he turned back. What the hell?

There was no rhythm to the dings, but as he got closer they kept being pushed. He stopped when he could see the keys, looking at them intently.

Ding, went a low key.

He frowned.

Ding, then a high one.

"Hello?" Blaine called out quietly, and then waited.

"Hi."

Blaine backed up with terror at the whispered answer, and he walked backwards towards the kitchen. He swallowed hard as he leaned against the kitchen doorway.

"What do you want?" he called out again.

No answer.

What the hell was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine hadn't heard anything else creepy after that. And a few days later it was all forgotten. Maybe he did dream it, maybe he was tired. He had no idea what it was, but he was sure he had imagined it. Budge hadn't acted strangely either over the last couple of days. 

Which Blaine also was grateful for. The dog was the one who creeped him out more. He sighed as he took Budge's leash from the doorway hook, and called for him. 

He came bounding down the stairs excitedly and sat by Blaine's legs wagging his tail as Blaine attached it to his collar.

"Let's go buddy." 

Budge loved the park, and Blaine loved the fact that it was a nice clear day, and he could get some quiet to think. He still needed to write that music for the producer, but over the last few days he had stayed away from the piano as much as he could. 

he knew it was silly, nothing in the house had harmed him. But the piano still creeped him out a little, he had to admit.

"Hey, man."

Blaine smiled as he looked up at Sam.

"Hey."

"Coffee?" Sam said as he offered the extra cup to Blaine, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks." Blaine said a little solemnly and Sam raised an eyebrow as he sat next to him on the bench.

"You ok? You look very...ragged." Sam said gently, not wanting to offend and Blaine gave him a wry grin.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just don't think I've been sleeping that great."

"What's up?" Sam asked curiously, and Blaine frowned a little as he looked at him.

"Erm...well work mostly, and my creepy house." He said and then regretted it, because who tells their friends that their house is creepy?

"Creepy, what's creepy about it?" Sam asked again, his non judgemental eyes raking over Blaine's appearance once more before looking him in the eyes.

"Well..." Blaine thought about explaining, but how could he explain it when he doesn't even know himself if what happened was real or not, "just old and creaky, creeping me out with the noises you know?"

Sam nodded along with his explanation and Blaine exhaled in relief. 

"Old houses usually have lots of strange noises around them," Sam agreed with him, "hey why don't I come over later, and we'll have a relaxing games night. I'll bring the beers?"

"You know what, maybe you're right, I need to relax a bit."

"Great," Sam gave him a grin and patted his shoulder, "I gotta run, break times almost over, but I'll see you about 6 ok?"

"Yeah ok."

"See ya later bud."

Blaine watched Sam walk away, feeling infinitely better that he would have company to keep his mind occupied tonight. And if Blaine made sure to take Budge for a longer walk today, no one would blame him.

They got home around 3 that afternoon, and Blaine decided to take a shower, while Budge ate some lunch. He felt a little better, after speaking to Sam. 

It was an old house, it would freak him out, it would make noises. There were no other explanations for it. He had been hearing things, that was for sure, but he knew it was probably his own mind playing tricks on him because he was alone most of the time. 

Maybe he wanted company, maybe that was why he heard someone talking to him. That must be it.

He quickly washed his hair and stayed under the spray for a little while, letting the hot water soothe him, relaxing him and putting him in a state of peace.

He was being silly. There was no need for him to freak himself out. After his shower, he would go back to his piano and work on that music, he couldn't put off his work because of what had happened. he needed to do it.

Once he was out and dressed he walked downstairs, and into the kitchen, making a quick snack and letting Budge out in the yard for his business, before walking back to the piano. he took a deep breath and picked up the lyric sheet as he sat down.

He could do this.

He worked on the music for a long while, only stopping once to let the dog back in. Breaking it up into sections and trying to mouth the words along with the tune. He was actually getting along well it seemed. Maybe love songs weren't that hard when he really pushed into his creativity.

He had almost a full song written out before 5, and he felt so much better. He tuned out everything around him, while playing the music again to make sure it was good enough. He played it over and over again, tweaking the notes slightly with the rhythm he thought would go well. 

As it approached 6, he started pulling the sheets together and laying them out on top of the piano for copying them on his laptop and sending them over to the company. 

Budge was laying quietly in the corner, chewing on one of his toys, when the doorbell rang.

Blaine got up from the piano with a grin and went to let Sam in.

"Hey, I come bearing beer and pizza!" Sam said as he grinned in the doorway and Blaine took the beer from him so that it was easier for him to squeeze in the doorway with the huge pizza box in hand.

"Wow, that's huge." Blaine exclaimed as Sam walked through to the living room and then the kitchen, before giving the excited dog some attention.

"It's for the night of gaming bro." Sam told him, and Blaine grinned.

"I'll go and plug the Xbox in then." 

Sam and Blaine had lots of fun that evening, kicking each other's asses at lots of games. They were chatting and joking and laughing, Blaine hadn't had this much fun for a long while and he really enjoyed himself.

They were getting slightly tipsy by the end of the night, and had bellies full of pizza.

"So," Sam started after blaine placed a new game into the Xbox, before sitting back beside him, "this house is huge dude."

"Yeah it is," Blaine said admiring the house and all of his and Cooper's work with pride, "I sometimes can't believe I have all this space to myself."

"Yeah, it's great man," Sam said as he picked up another piece of pizza, "How's the work coming along?"

"I actually got some of it done today," Blaine said with a grin, "guess I needed to relax a little."

"Yeah, all work and no play makes it harder."

"I guess so." Blaine admitted with a shrug as they got started playing another game.

"What about the creepy house?" Sam asked as he was engrossed in the fighting game, and Blaine sighed.

"It's been strangely quiet." 

"Don't jinx it." Sam said with a laugh, but as soon as the words left his lips, there was a loud thump from upstairs.

Blaine and Sam both looked up at the ceiling where the noise seemed to come from, and then looked at each other.

"Shit, I jinxed it didn't I?" 

"Yep."

Budge was also looking up at the ceiling from where he lay on the floor by the kitchen doorway, ears up and head tilted as he listened intently.

"The dog is just as freaked out as you are." Sam told him and Blaine laughed a little humorlessly.

"Yeah, he was acting strange the other day."

Alcohol seemed to be taking the filter away from Blaine's mind as he revealed creepy information to his friend.

"Strange how?" Sam said as he paused the game and looked at Blaine and then the dog with a raised eyebrow.

"Staring at the wall and whining."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned back to Blaine.

"Think it's a ghost?"

"What makes you say that?" Blaine asked and Sam shrugged.

"Animals can sense things, you know?" He explained as he placed the controller down and took his beer from the table in front of them, "my last girlfriend had a cat that kept hissing at the wardrobe in her mom's bedroom, and they found out that some old lady died in that house like years before they moved in."

"Really?"

"Yep, maybe someone is here too."

"Sam, you're freaking me out."

"Sorry, dude, just saying." he apologized with a shrug.

But Blaine didn't respond, instead he was watching the ceiling and then looking at Budge, who was still looking up there, and then he gulped.

"What do you think I should do if it is?"

"If it's a ghost? hmmm..." Sam placed a hand on his chin while he thought about it, "maybe try and ask what it wants, or find out who it could be?"

"How?" Blaine was a little weirded out now that his friend had brought up some kind of paranormal existence, and Blaine found that the idea of it really creeped him out.

"I don't know, news stories or get a medium or psychic or something?"

"Think that will help?"

"Maybe, who knows?" Sam said as he drank his beer, and Blaine sat silently musing.

Maybe Sam was right, maybe he should do some research. The house had been empty for 20 years. Is it possible that in that time somebody could have died here?

He shook off the creepy thoughts and tried to concentrate on playing the game with Sam. Budge had gone back to chewing his toy now, so maybe it was a come and go kind of thing.

All Blaine could think about now was ghosts. But how would he know, and where would he go for information if he didn't know what he was looking for?

He felt tired all of a sudden, and terrified.

"You ok?" Sam asked after Blaine's character on screen stopped moving and he turned to look at him.

"Erm...yeah, just thinking."

"Sorry, if I freaked you out buddy," Sam said a little guiltily and Blaine smiled at him, or tried to smile but it was more of a grimace, "I could be wrong, it could just be the house."

"Yeah maybe."

"Want me to stay the night?" Sam asked trying to make amends and Blaine gave him a smile.

"No, Sam, it's ok," Blaine told him, trying to shake off the terror now, "I'll be ok."

"You sure?"

Blaine nodded, giving Sam what he hoped was a sincere smile, and Sam nodded back at him, before restarting their game.

It was a nice offer, and maybe Blaine should have accepted, but he didn't want his friend being spooked out by his home either. He would just put up with the feeling tonight, and maybe tomorrow start some research.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sometimes you can tell when you're dreaming and when you're not. And Blaine knew he was. 

He was in the house, but it wasn't decorated like his, it was totally different and very dark. he was walking around the upstairs, slowly, like he was walking through water or syrup or something, it was hard to go faster. he ended up walking into what was his bedroom, but it had nothing in it, just bits of broken wood on the floor, maybe this was what it was like when it was run down.

He turned and headed for the bathroom, with no idea why, but his whole body turned into the move and he found himself standing in front of the mirror.

He blinked a couple of times, his reflection staring back at him with a haunted horrified look on his face. And after a moment the image in the mirror started to change.

His face became thinner, longer, his skin colour changed to pale. His hair lost it's curl and became a coif on top of his head before turning a lighter shade, almost dark blonde. The eye were next to change, from oval shaped hazel, to wide open baby blue eyes. 

The mouth and jaw changed again, until he found himself looking at someone else. 

What was going on?

"Who are you?" he heard himself ask, and the reflection smiled a little sadly, opening their mouth to talk but no sound came out.

Blaine frowned as he stared at the man in the mirror.

The man looked frustrated with himself for not making a sound, and he frowned too. He reached out a hand to touch the mirror, and Blaine found himself doing the same, placing his hand over the glass where the other person's hand was pressed against the other side.

The man in the mirror smiled a little as Blaine's hand settled over his, and Blaine felt his mouth turn up in a smile too.

"Who are you?" He asked again quietly and the man looked sad for a second before looking down, "Please, I need to know."

As the pale man opened his mouth, there was a loud thumping sound through the entire house, and the man turned frightened eyes all around him, before everything started going black.

The last thing Blaine remembered was a scream and then everything fading to black.

He shot up in bed, a cold sweat covering most of his head neck and chest, and he was breathing deeply like he couldn't get enough air.

He was gasping for air, and shaking.

"What?..." He started to question but paused as he tried to calm himself down.

"Blaine." Came a small whisper in the room, and he turned wide terrified eyes around the darkness of his bedroom.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a slight shaky voice.

"Blaine." came the whisper but it was faint, and sounded far away.

"Hello? Who's there?" he called out into the darkness, and received no answer.

What the hell was that dream? Who was the man in the mirror, and what on earth was going on?

With his thoughts swirling around in his head, he laid back down as his skull started pounding, and curled up to fall back into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine had decided when he woke up, to try and research about the house. He was sitting in the living room, with his laptop on his lap, yawning into his hand as he scrolled through site after site about Ohio.

So far everything had come up empty. He searched through 20 years ago, when his great uncle was taken ill, and had to leave his home, all the way through to present day. But he still found nothing.

He was so tired after last night. His restless sleep, plus that dream hadn't given him much time to rest. he had tried to work on the music again, but he couldn't concentrate properly, so he decided to give in to his curiosity and look up the house.

he was just about to give up, until he remembered what Sam had said, deaths, he should be looking up deaths.

He searched 'deaths in Lima 20 years ago' and it brought up a database of a lot of old people dying. But as he scrolled through a couple of newspaper headlines caught his attention. 

'Murder'

What?

He scrolled through the information, it was 15 years ago, a young boy was found dead in Lima, and someone was convicted for it. What caught Blaine's attention first was the picture of the supposed killer.

His name was Dave Karofsky, he had pleaded not guilty to murdering his classmate Kurt Hummel.

Blaine decided to look up Kurt Hummel, he opened another google page and then everything went off.

He tried clicking the laptop on button, but it wouldn't turn on. What in the hell was going on? He got up to place his laptop on the table, and caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

His head whipped around so fast that he almost ricked his neck, but he didn't see anything. He swallowed hard and shook his head, gripping his hair tightly.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He said quietly, feeling a cold nose press against his ankle.

He looked down at Budge, who was nosing him quietly, probably trying to comfort his distressed owner. He reached out a hand and petted his ears, rolling the tips of them through his fingers, trying to comfort himself.

He looked down at his laptop and then at Budge, before deciding quickly. He picked the laptop up and quickly went to get his satchel, putting it inside, then grabbing his shoes and the dog's leash, calling Budge quickly and walking out.

They walked to the nearest coffee shop, he tied budge up to the pole next to a table that was outside, quickly heading inside to grab a coffee before walking back out and setting up his laptop and taking a seat.

Budge was sitting nicely next to him, passers by admiring how cute he was while Blaine typed away at his laptop.

There wasn't anything wrong with his computer, it was the house. His suspicions were confirmed when he brought up the page about Kurt Hummel, and his computer stayed on.

Someone didn't want him looking up this subject so he made sure to get all the information he could.

As it loaded on the screen he sipped at his coffee, almost choking on it when the picture of Kurt finally loaded. It was the guy he saw in the mirror in his dream.

"Kurt..." he said quietly, "what happened to you?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Blaine crept back inside his front door slowly, later that afternoon. He had found and collected everything he could find about the murder that happened in his house, and all the information he could find about Kurt too.

Budge ran straight to the kitchen for a drink, and Blaine followed after him, placing his satchel with his laptop inside on the counter. He fed Budge and then started to prepare dinner for himself while he thought of what could be the best way to contact Kurt.

He hoped it was Kurt in the house. The boy died when he was young, but he hoped it wasn't a malevolent spirit. 

Whether it was Kurt or not, it seemed to like the piano. Maybe he should play something before he tried to contact it. But then, sometimes it was quiet and nothing happened, nothing would happen for days at a time.

Blaine sighed as he filled his bowl with soup, before reaching for a couple of bread rolls. He would have to try a couple of different ways.

He sat at the table to eat, while Budge was sitting and watching him, giving him the puppy eyes for a bit of bread, which Blaine always refused to give in to. He sat engrossed in his thoughts, Budge moved away from him, obviously coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't be getting anything from Blaine.

Blaine was thinking too hard, Budge was whining behind him and he tried to ignore it. Budge began barking and yipping, and Blaine rolled his eyes before turning to tell him to cut it out, but what he saw astounded him.

Budge was jumping on the couch, barking up in the air, wagging his tail excitedly and then jumping over the back of the couch and running around to repeat it all again.

Blaine stood and watched him for a moment, before stumbling forward a little. He reached the kitchen doorway and paused.

Budge was playing, with something Blaine couldn't see. He sucked in a sharp breath as he moved forward, forcing his feet to keep moving forward, taking him right up to the edge of the couch, while still watching Budge. 

He turned his face upwards, where Budge had been looking and breathed out a deep breath. 

"Kurt?" He tried and Budge stopped barking, standing on the couch.

Everything went silent, the whole atmosphere in the house seemed tense for a moment, while Blaine waited for an answer. He hoped he would get one, but he also felt like he ruined a moment.

Maybe it was for the best he didn't speak to anything in the house, maybe it was better for all occupants to remain to themselves and not interact at all.

Maybe.

He sighed after waiting another few minutes, and then turned to walk away again, when he heard a faint whispering noise.

"Kurt?" He tried again, only quieter and waited patiently.

"...Blaine..." came a faint reply and it made him relax a little with a smile.

He fell to the couch with a short laugh of disbelief, covering his face with one hand. He couldn't believe it, this was actually real.

"Kurt?"

"...Blaine..." came the faint whisper by his ear again.

He laughed again. 

"Oh my god, I thought I was going crazy, but you're really here." He said quietly, and then he heard a little sighing noise.

"...I am..."


	5. Chapter 5

There were all kinds of questions Blaine wanted to ask Kurt, but he was still coming to terms with this being real. He couldn't believe that it was happening, to be honest, it still freaked him out. But now that he was on communicative terms with Kurt, he found that he couldn't ask the questions he wanted the answers too, instead, he asked simple things.

"You like the dog?"

"...yes..."

"His name is Budge."

"...I know..."

He kept smiling giddily at the answers, even though it still terrified him beyond belief that he was talking to a ghost in his house.

"Are you evil?"

"...no..."

"Are you trapped here?"

"...yes..."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"...no..."

"Do you know you're dead?" After he asked the question he frowned at himself, but he waited for the answer.

"...yes..."

Blaine felt a sudden light breeze brush past him, and looked around at the windows and the doorways, everything was closed, so it could only mean that it must have been Kurt.

"Kurt, was that you?"

There was no answer.

"Kurt?"

He called and called for him, but he didn't answer anymore that afternoon. Blaine felt a little disappointed at that, but obviously this was new for him and probably for Kurt. Maybe he didn't want to talk anymore.

Maybe sometimes he couldn't, Blaine would never know.

His head was still for of questions about how Kurt died, how he felt, what it was like, but he felt like he couldn't evade the privacy of another being, even a paranormal being.

He sighed as he sat on the couch later that day, looking through the sheets he had been sent of more lyrics for other songs. Maybe he should distract himself with work for now. Perhaps Kurt may be up for talking later.

His phone rang as he sat at the piano to work out some other music, and he huffed out a laugh as he answered.

"Cooper." he greeted in monotone and his brother laughed down the line.

"Hey, baby bro, everything going ok?"

"Coop, you left weeks ago, you're only checking in now?" Blaine said skeptically as he sorted through some sheets.

"See that's the deal, I landed this acting gig for a new tv show, it's airing in about 6 months so I was going over scripts and been in so many meetings I haven't had a chance to think, but I had a break so I thought I'd check in."

"Oh, congrats man, what's the show?" Blaine feigned interest as he dropped some sheets underneath the piano and made to crawl underneath to get them.

"It's a few episodes of the new season of NCIS, look out for me when it airs yeah?" his brother explained and Blaine chuckled a little, crawling underneath the piano to grab the sheets.

"I definitely will." He said as he reached for one sheet, but missing it as it blew away from him and across the room.

He pouted and then crawled back out from under the piano, placing the sheets on the top before moving towards the middle of the living room to get the other one.

"So how's things?" Cooper asked curiously.

Blaine moved close enough to grab the sheet, but as he bent down it flew away from him across the floor again.

"Interesting." Blaine said with a smirk as he glanced around the room, before grabbing for the sheet again.

As he did, it was blown out of reach.

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked quietly.

"Well, I found out that this house is haunted, and the ghosts name is Kurt, and at the moment I'm chasing a sheet of lyrics around my living room because he's messing with me." Blaine explained all in one breath and paused waiting for Cooper's reaction.

He waited, and then his brother boomed with laughter over the phone.

"Oh man, you had me going there, I thought you were actually serious." Cooper laughed out again and Blaine sighed.

"I am serious Coop," Blaine said as he managed to grab the sheet before it moved again, throwing his hand in the air in silent cheer, throwing a competitive smirk around the entire room before moving back to the piano, "Sam brought it up, because the dog was acting weird, and I've been hearing strange noises at night sometimes, and I found out that a kid died here about 15 years ago."

"Uh huh." Cooper said obviously at a loss of what to say.

"And now I've been talking to him, he seems ok." Blaine put the sheet with the rest on the piano, and then took a seat, but then a rush of air blew all of the papers off of the piano, and he nearly laughed.

Ok, round 1 to Kurt.

"Blaine, are you sure it's not your imagination? I know you get lonely."

"Coop, really, this is really happening."

"Right," Coop said slowly, "I'm going to let you go and play with your ghost friend then, I'll check in with you when you're not being weird."

"Cooper."

"See ya squirt."

Blaine frowned a little as his brother hung up, but shrugged his shoulders as he placed his phone on the table, before looking around at the mess of papers.

"Ok," he laughed, "you win."

Blaine could almost feel the answering laugh or smirk from Kurt, and it made him feel a little better.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt disappeared completely over the next few days, and Blaine had to admit that he missed it. Kurt was playful, he would move things or blow things around, tried to mess with Blaine's work, he even played a few notes on the piano to mess up his tunes.

Blaine was being playful back, accepting the games as a form of communication too. 

But for the last few days there had been nothing. No whispers, no movement out of the corner of his eye, no noises at night, no dreams. It's like everything just disappeared. 

But Blaine knew Kurt was still there, but had no clue as to why he wasn't responding or playing around anymore. Budge hadn't even been that playful either. No looking up at the walls, no jumping over the couch.

So Blaine had been focusing on the music for this show. He actually completed another 3 of them in the past few days, and the producer was very impressed by it. 

He had at least 5 more songs to get through in the next couple of months, but he sure that he could do it. The inspiration was slowly coming back to him, and he was working on song number when there was a loud crash from upstairs.

Blaine and Budge both jolted where they both sat as the whole house seemed to judder with the noise, and he stood and moved towards the stairs, the dog following him slowly. As he walked past a glass picture frame on the wall along the way, movement in it caught his attention and he turned to it.

There was a face in the dark corner of it. A face he had only seen a couple of times, but one he would recognize anywhere.

"Kurt?" he asked as he moved to look closer in the corner of the dark glass.

Kurt's face was pale and his eyes were wide and looked frightened, and he shook his head as he was mouthing something Blaine couldn't hear.

"What?" 

Budge barked from where he had made his way over to the bottom of the stairs, looking up them with a defensive body language, his tail between his legs , hackled along his back and neck raised slightly. Blaine turned from the dog back to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head and then gestured to upstairs, but Blaine was determined to find out for himself what made the loud noise.

"It's ok Kurt, I'll see what it was."

Kurt shook his head in glass erratically as Blaine walked past him, and every picture or glass frame he walked past, he saw Kurt's face shaking and mouthing at him.

As he got to the foot of the stairs, standing in front of Budge, who made no attempt to move up them, a strong sensation was tugging at his whole body, trying to keep him from going up there. He craned his head back to see Kurt's faint form in the mirror on the wall by the stairs, still shaking his head as he mouthed the word 'no' over and over again.

Blaine tried to move up, but it was hard, like walking through thick liquid, Kurt was trying to stop him from going upstairs. Blaine felt a sudden fear flood through him, which was a little strange, but then he realized it must be Kurt's own fear mixing in with his, making it that much stronger.

Budge began growling lightly as he stood completely still, waiting.

"Kurt, what are you afraid of?" He asked quietly and he felt the force holding onto him tug at him harder.

"...no....Blaine...don't..."

It was whispered so quietly, Blaine almost didn't catch it, but the fear behind it made him pause. Budge whimpered where he stood next to Blaine's legs, turning in a circle and then stopping again, wondering what to do.

Blaine had no idea what to do either.

"Kurt how did you die?" He asked in a whisper of his own, and then he heard whispered sobs.

Kurt was crying. The sound was so haunting and sad, as it reached Blaine's ears and he found himself wanting to comfort Kurt, but having no clue how.

And Kurt was still desperately trying to pull him away from the stairs.

"What happened to you?" Blaine asked a little louder, desperate and curious for answers.

Kurt shook his head and the haunted sobbing just came faster and clearer.

The bangs came again upstairs, and Kurt's sobs got louder although still in whispers. Blaine swallowed down his fear as he tried to ask his next set of questions but thudding footsteps interrupted him, loud and booming as they ran across the hall upstairs, and Blaine felt the tug against his body get infinitely harder.

He took a couple of steps back away from the staircase, and then the tugging sensation was gone. He tried to look for Kurt's face again in the mirror or the glass frames around the hall, but they were gone too.

Budge had gone back to growling, barking low as he stood there waiting. Along with Blaine.

And Blaine himself became frightened of what just transpired. What was Kurt stopping him from investigating?

What made him so afraid? Was there someone else here? Someone tormenting Kurt? Some force keeping him trapped here, not allowing him to move on?

Blaine suddenly felt a rush of cool air against him, swiftly moving past his face, and then he heard a strange growling noise coming from upstairs, before thudding footsteps were back, they were running all over the upstairs. 

Blaine felt himself freeze in fear as the footsteps started running to where the stairs were. It stopped and everything went silent for a moment, Blaine felt himself breathing hard, almost panting, then-

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Blaine jumped as the scream seemed to echo around the whole house, and he quickly grabbed his jacket and the dog's lead, before calling Budge over and running out of the front door, the sound of the scream following after them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wait, wait, wait, slow down buddy, what exactly happened?" Sam asked patiently as Blaine sat down shakily on his couch, and Blaine ran his hand over Budge's head before trying to calm down a little.

"I was just working on my music, when there was a bang from upstairs..."

"Like when I was there?"

"...Yeah, and then as I tried to go up and investigate, but Kurt stopped me from going upstairs-"

"And Kurt is your ghost pal?"

"I know it sounds crazy Sam, believe me."

"No, it doesn't dude, trust me, I believe in this stuff, I do," Sam said as he sat and handed Blaine a beer, which he accepted gratefully, "go on."

"Ok, so Kurt was adamant that I didn't go up there, and he started crying-"

"You heard it?"

"Yes...and then I kind of backed away from the stairs and he let go of me," Blaine continued, before taking a small sip of his beer, "and then I heard something big running all across the upstairs, and then I think Kurt screamed...and I ran."

"And you came here?"

"Once I stopped fucking crying my eyes out yeah."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Is that ok, I don't want to be a bother."

"It's fine, but I have to work tomorrow, and I've only got the couch for you to sleep on."

"I'm grateful though, thanks Sam."

Sam nodded and they both went silent for a while, Blaine still over thinking but trying to clam himself down from his horrific ordeal. Sam was watching him from the corner of his eyes, stroking the dog's ears as he sat at their feet.

"So, you think something else is in the house with Kurt?" Sam asked curiously and Blaine sighed.

"Yeah."

"How did you find out Kurt's name anyway?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Blaine gave him a sad smile.

"Well, I was researching about it, like you told me to, and I found out that a kid died in there 15 years ago. His name was Kurt Hummel."

Sam's eyes lit up a little in slight recognition.

"Hummel? Like Burt Hummel at the tyre place?"

"Tyre place?" Blaine asked with confusion

"Hummel Tyres and Lube, Burt's the owner, it's a car garage in town."

"Oh?"

"Hummel isn't exactly a common last name." Sam said and Blaine nodded, before turning to look down at Budge and then back at Sam.

"Think I should go check it out?"

"It's up to you man, it might give you some answers."

"Yeah maybe."

Blaine slumped back into the couch with a tired look, yawning into his hand as he thought about it.

"I'm calling it a night now dude, you'll be ok?" Sam said and Blaine looked over at him tiredly before grinning.

"Yeah Sam thanks."

"Ok, goodnight," Sam said as he stood up, giving one last smile to Blaine and then patting the dog's head, "night Budge."

As Sam walked across the apartment and into his bedroom, Blaine sat up and began debating on whether he should go and investigate more. Maybe it would make things a little clearer. He laid down on the cushions on the couch and let his mind drift a little.

Budge nudged his hand and then lay down on the floor in front of the couch, Blaine heaved a tired sigh.

He would figure it out in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine kicked himself for being so silly, he was creeping through his front door like the house was going to bite him. He shook off his fear and let Budge off his lead. The dog running through the downstairs wagging his tail excitedly, delighted to be home obviously.

Blaine on the other hand was a little more dubious.

He looked in the mirrors and frames along the walls as he walked through, but Kurt wasn't there, there were no strange noises and the dog was in the kitchen drinking from his bowl. Blaine let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and slowly walked up the stairs.

He had to have a shower and change his clothes, he felt a little dirty and itchy from sleeping in them at Sam's the night before. And he had to feed the dog too.

After doing all of that, he started to make himself something to eat, as he thought over going to the car garage and asking questions. How much of an inconvenience would it be to speak to someone about a dead kid? Especially if Burt Hummel was somehow related to Kurt.

What kind of stranger goes to someone's work place and asks questions about ghosts? Maybe somebody crazy.

But he needed some answers, and the only way to try and find out what happened to Kurt, was to try and speak to someone who may know him. Or knew him.

He sighed as he sat with his breakfast, mulling over his own thoughts.

The dog barked at the back door to be let out and Blaine got up to open it, when he felt a cool breeze brush past his face. He flew back against the kitchen counter, wide terrified eyes scanning the kitchen.

"Kurt? Is that you?" He said shakily, eyes still looking around, even though he wouldn't see anything.

There was no answer, just another breeze brushing past him softly, and he found himself relaxing a little. His grip fell from the counter behind him and he reached over to the door to let Budge out. The dog ran outside with a happy bark, and Blaine sighed.

He was losing his mind in this house.

He waited to let the dog back in, before grabbing the leash and his car keys, taking one last look back at the kitchen before walking out of the door.

He used the GPS on his phone to find out where Hummel Tyres and Lube was, and made his way there. He parked outside what looked like a very busy garage and left Budge in the car as he got out. As he walked into the front entrance, he saw a lot of people working on cars inside.

He looked around for a moment, before he was interrupted.

"Can I help you?"

He spun around to see a man standing behind him, incredibly tall, with short dark hair, dark brown but kind eyes and a curious look on his face.

"Oh hi, erm...Is the owner around?" Blaine asked tentatively and the guy grinned.

"Burt, yeah, hold on I'll get him." He said as he disappeared into a side door, probably an office.

Blaine waited with bated breath. What would he start with?

The tall guy reappeared after a few minutes, with an older man following after him, speaking to him in whispers before patting his back and sending back to where the others were working on the cars. the older guy, Burt looked over at Blaine for a second, gauging what he was here for first, before making his way over.

"Hey, I'm the owner, you a realtor or something?" he said in a gruff voice, and Blaine faulted for a moment.

The man was intimidating.

"No, no sir, I'm not...I erm..." Blaine stammered and then paused as Burt watched him with a calm and patient expression, "I'm not really sure how to start this, but-"

"Spit it out Kid, I don't got all day." He said as he crossed his arms, and Blaine nodded quickly.

"By any chance are you related to Kurt Hummel?"

A shadow passed over the man's face, and for a moment, he looked ragged and tired, before he shook it off and raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Blaine Anderson," Blaine said quickly as he put out a hand for Burt to shake, which to Blaine's relief he did, "I'm sorry I may be mentioning this out of the blue, but I just moved into my great uncles old house down on Woodland Avenue-"

Another tight look passed over Burt's face as Blaine explained, but Blaine didn't pause.

"-and I had some strange goings on in there, so I looked up about it, and I found out some awful things."

"Yeah, that house has bad memories." Burt agreed as he huffed out a breath and scratch the back of his head lightly, lifting the cap off of his head a little.

"So you knew Kurt?" Blaine asked and the man smiled sadly at him.

"He was my son."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Burt poured Blaine a coffee, from his coffee machine in his office, as Blaine took a seat in one of the chairs. He looked around at the small office room while Burt was busy, and took in the pictures of family over on one wall. The tall guy was in one picture, smiling with his arms around Burt and a woman, possibly his wife.

He also spotted Kurt in a few, and a few baby pictures.

Burt walked to take a seat in his desk chair, handing Blaine a mug as he sat.

"Thanks." Blaine muttered as he held the mug in one hand, and Burt looked thoughtful before addressing him.

"So why so curious about my boy? You know it's been 12 years since anyone has even come in here to speak about him."

"I just found out what had happened in the house, about...Kurt," Blaine started and Burt listened patiently, "but I only just moved into town so, I didn't know much about Lima. My friend, Sam, he was the one who recognized the last name in the headlines to one similar on your garage."

"So you decided to do your own investigating?"

"I just want some answers-"

"Why?"

Blaine paused, looking up at Burt's incredibly patient and curious face, would he really sound delusional to talk about someone's son, that he had been speaking to, interacting with, who wasn't here anymore?

Will he sound crazy?

"I-I think Kurt's contacting me." he said slowly and one of Burt's eyebrows raised slightly, "I know how it sounds, and I'm sorry, but I think he's still there in that house."

Burt narrowed his eyes as he watched Blaine, not saying a word.

"It sounds crazy but it isn't, I've been talking to him, he's been playing with my dog, Budge," Blaine explained, "and I dreamed about him too."

Blaine waited after that, to see what Burt's reaction would be. He didn't say much, just sipped at his own coffee silently. And Blaine mirrored the action, sipping at his too.

"Look, Blaine I appreciate you trying to comfort me or whatever this is..." Burt said as he shook his head, "but I think you may need to get help son."

"No, no, I swear," Blaine placed his hands out in a defensive manner, "I didn't come here to tell you anything, I just- I wanted-"

"What?"

"I think Kurt's trapped there."

Burt frowned.

"Kurt's dead, Blaine." Burt said as a haunted and sad look crossed his face and Blaine sighed.

"I know, and I'm so sorry that this may be a little distressing to hear, but I swear I wouldn't interrupt your life or try to dig up anything if it wasn't for a reason. I think Kurt's in trouble-"

"Blaine, kid, I think you should go home-"

"No, please Burt, please, you don't understand-"

"Burt! Oh sorry..." the tall guy from before came bursting into the door, a goofy smile on his face until he realized that he had interrupted something, he looked between Burt and Blaine swiftly, "erm...Mrs Havers is here to talk about her car."

"I'll be right out, Finn." Burt told him and Finn nodded as he shut the door.

Burt turned to Blaine, giving him a serious and intimidating look.

"I don't want you coming here anymore, ok," Burt said and Blaine started to interrupt again but he raised a hand for silence, and Blaine shut his mouth, "my family has been through enough grief to last us for the next 50 years, we don't anyone else dragging up the past."

Blaine sighed as Burt walked to the door.

"You should go." Burt said and Blaine nodded before thanking him for the coffee and walked out. 

Burt took him right to the exit before he turned around to go back to his customer and Blaine slumped dejectedly and walked over to his car.

"Hey!"

He turned around at the call and saw the tall guy, Finn, running up to him, and Blaine braced himself a little for a hit or something. But none came, the guy stopped in front of him.

"What did you want with Burt?" Finn asked a little curiously and Blaine backtracked a little.

"Oh I erm...just some questions?"

"About a job or...?"

"No, about his son, Kurt." Blaine said slowly, gently as if unsure about how much information to give away.

"Oh," Finn frowned, and then winced as he looked back at the garage, "he doesn't like talking about Kurt."

"Did you know him?"

"Kurt? Yeah, he was my step brother, and we went to school together."

"Can I ask you some questions about him?" Blaine asked and Finn glanced back at the garage with a nervous look.

"I don't know, I mean, Burt doesn't like me talking about that stuff to people..." Finn trailed off a little and Blaine tilted his head a little.

"Why not?"

"Coz of what happened." Finn gave a shrug.

"You mean what Dave Karofsky did?" Blaine asked, pushing a little more for information and Finn shook his head.

"Karofsky didn't kill Kurt."

"What?" Blaine asked confused, "What do you mean? He was found guilty."

"Yeah, but he didn't kill him," Finn said with a serious expression, eyes turning a little darker, "I was there that night..."

"The night Kurt died?"

Finn nodded.

"How did he die?"

As Finn opened his mouth to say something else, Burt appeared in the exit of the garage.

"Finn!"

Blaine and Finn looked over to see Burt glaring at them slightly, and Finn turned back to Blaine with an apologetic look.

"Sorry dude, got to go."

Blaine watched as Finn ran back to Burt, who was holding the door open for him, and slipped inside quickly. Burt was still watching Blaine as he got in his car and backed out of the lot.

Something was going on that made Burt not want to talk about it, and Finn was just about to tell him. Blaine felt even more confused about the situation than he did before he came out here. 

What had happened to Kurt? And why couldn't he get the answers he needed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine was still confused as he slipped into a restless sleep that night. Questions and theories burning behind his eyelids and making his head hurt. As he fell asleep he thought he heard his name whispered lightly, but the tiredness of the past couple of days pulled him under.

He woke up somewhere warm. The sun shining on his face where he lay.

"Blaine?" Came a gorgeous, high lilting voice to his right, and Blaine opened his eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light, and looked over.

Chestnut brown hair, in a coif on top of his head, pale skin shining delicately in the light around them, and blue eyes looking down at him, a soft look in them as he smiled down at Blaine.

Blaine blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining it and then sat up to look at Kurt properly.

"Kurt, where am I?" Blaine asked and Kurt chuckled a little.

"Where do you think?" As he said that the light dimmed slightly and Blaine realized he was laying on the couch, in the house, sunlight streaming through the big living room window, illuminating everything.

"What? Am I dreaming?" Blaine asked as he looked around, it was like his house, nothing seemed out of place, even Budge was laying in the corner chewing on a toy.

"Maybe." Kurt answered from where he was sitting next to him, watching Blaine look around.

"Is this real? Are you really here?" Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt, a small smile breaking out on his own face.

"Well, do you think it's real?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded after a pause.

"Then maybe it is." Kurt told him with a smile and Blaine sat back on the couch.

They sat in silence for a while, Blaine staring at Kurt's face. Noticing little things about him, like the colours in his eyes, mixtures of blue, grey and green flecks, the way his jaw curved underneath his ears, the texture of his hair in the style it was in. His clothes were beautiful too. White long sleeved shirt, with a grey pin striped vest over it, black trousers and polished black shoes. There was a brooch on his right vest pocket, some kind of blackbird.

"You're staring." Kurt said and Blaine tore his eyes away with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it."

"I have trouble believing my incredible fashion skills sometimes." Kurt said with an amused smirk on his pale and adorable face, and Blaine laughed.

"They are impeccable, but it's not just that," Blaine added, and Kurt turned to him with a raised brow, "I just can't believe I'm sitting on the couch...talking with you...like it's normal."

"Isn't it?" Kurt asked with a frown, "isn't it normal for people to sit and have conversations?"

"People usually don't have a conversations with ghosts." Blaine said and then realized how insensitive that statement seemed and got ready to apologize when Kurt laughed.

"I guess that would be weird."

Blaine smiled a little nervously at that, and then looked down at where one of Kurt's hands was resting beside his leg on the couch. He gulped a little, and reached his fingers out to touch Kurt's, sighing in relief when the skin of Kurt's fingers felt warm like his own.

"Did you expect me to be cold?" Kurt mused and Blaine almost laughed but refrained from doing so, as he looked back up into amused blue eyes.

"Sort of..." He trailed off, "Kurt, are you ok?"

Kurt tilted his head at the question.

"What happened to you the other day?" Blaine asked again, and if possible Kurt's skin became even paler.

"Blaine-"

"I need to know, are you in some kind of trouble? Is there anything I can help with?"

"Blaine, stop please-"

"I'm worried about you," Blaine said as he took both of Kurt's hands, something was changing, because Kurt's warm fingers were turning icy cold, "talk to me, tell me who's here with you."

Kurt looked like he wanted to tell him but there was fear in his eyes, and Blaine felt sick at the sight.

"Who's keeping you here Kurt? Tell me."

"B-Blaine I-i..." Kurt stammered as he tried to explain, but then a thud was heard somewhere close by, and Kurt turned to the sound before looking back at Blaine, "Blaine, you are getting yourself in too deep, please stop. You have to leave this place, it's not safe."

"What do you mean, not safe? I know you were protecting me the other day, who is it?"

"Blaine..." there was a warning tone in Kurt's shaky voice, but another thud later Kurt was standing up, "I have to go."

"what?"

"I'm sorry..." He trailed off lightly as he slowly disappeared before Blaine's eyes, and Blaine stood too, trying to search for him.

All of a sudden there was a strong gust of wind, and something that sounded like a roar too, and Blaine was knocked off of his feet.

"Kurt!" He screamed as he sat up in his bed, his eyes shooting open wide with fright, his whole body sweating and shaking, as his chest was rising and falling rapidly, trying to catch his breath.

He looked around at his own bedroom, the morning light starting to seep in his curtains, and he frowned.

Was that real?


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine found himself outside Burt's garage again over the next few days. Watching and scoping out when Burt leaves, waiting across the street this time. He felt like Burt wouldn't entertain him and his questions anymore. But maybe Finn would.

He knew it was a little underhanded, but he was terrified for Kurt, and he needed to know what happened. Kurt wouldn't say anything, or couldn't say anything, and Burt wouldn't. So that left Kurt's step brother.

He saw Burt leave at around 1pm, heading off in his truck into town, and Blaine took a deep breath before getting out of his car and heading over to the garage.

As he walked in, everything was quiet, and he soon found Finn working under the hood of a ford focus, and he checked around for anyone else before stepping up to him.

"Hey." He greeted as he rounded the hood of the car, and Finn looked up a little in surprise.

"Oh hey," Fin answered him with a grin, as he was turning something in the engine of the car, "can I help you? Burt isn't here you know."

"I know, which is why I waited until he left," Blaine admitted and Finn nodded, "anyway, I was hoping I could talk to you, actually."

"About?"

"About Kurt?"

Finn looked up at him with a nervous face for a second or two before he nodded slowly. He closed the hood of the car and wiped his hands off on a rag before gesturing for Blaine to follow him to the back, where he sat on a stool and Blaine did the same.

"I know it might be hard for you Finn, but I really need some answers." Blaine started and Finn took a breath before releasing it slowly.

"I'll try, what is it you're doing? Research or something?" Finn asked and Blaine gave him a small smile.

"No, I live in the house on Woodland Avenue," Blaine told him and Finn frowned a little as he listened, "and I've been hearing and seeing things."

"What kind of things?" Finn asked as he went a little pale and Blaine shrugged.

"Well Kurt mostly."

"You see Kurt?" Finn asked with a surprised look, mouth falling open a little as Blaine nodded.

"In dreams mostly, but I hear him talk to me when I walk around the house," Blaine explained and Finn sat dumbfounded for a little while before Blaine continued, "Finn, can you tell me what happened that night?"

"Erm...I followed Kurt there, you know, forced him to take me with him, because he was going to meet Dave there."

"Dave Karofsky?"

Finn nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know it at the time, but they actually were becoming friends," Finn explained and Blaine raised an eyebrow a little in confusion, "Karofsky was a bully of Kurt's in high school, and I thought he might get hurt."

"And he did."

"Not by Dave," Finn continued, "I'm not sure how to explain it, but I-"

"Finn, I forgot my wallet, the lady down at the store said she would hold my- What the hell are you doing here?" came Burt's voice as he walked back into the garage, once he saw Blaine his small smile melted into an angry look.

"We were just talking." Blaine said and Burt made his way over to them, narrowing his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to bother us anymore?" Burt asked angrily, his gruff voice a little intimidating and Blaine nodded quickly as he stood.

"I'm sorry, but the truth is I need help, I don't know about Kurt, or what happened to him, and there is something really strange but very real happening in my house, please, I need your help. I need to know so I can try to help him."

"You really don't give up do you?" Burt said as he shook his head, glancing at Finn.

"Please Burt, I know it might be difficult-"

"You have no idea how difficult it was, or what my family has been through." Burt interrupted him and Blaine swallowed the regretful lump in his throat.

"You're right I don't but I'm trying my hardest to help."

"To help who exactly?"

"Kurt." Blaine sighed out and Finn and Burt exchanged a look.

"I thought I told you, Kurt is dead." Burt said with some underlying sadness to his tone and Blaine placed a hand on his chest, giving Burt and Finn a serious look.

"I know how it must sound," he started, "but believe me, I wouldn't be bothering Kurt's family like this if there wasn't anything really wrong, but there is, something is wrong."

Finn looked up at Burt, waiting. Burt looked between both of them before sighing.

"What exactly did you want to know?" he asked and Blaine almost sighed with relief, "there's not a lot of information we can give you."

"I know, but I need to know what happened."

Burt looked at Finn with a calculating expression, and Finn smiled at him with a nod, and Burt turned back to Blaine.

"I might regret this decision, but..." He started and rubbed a hand over his now tired looking face, "let's close up shop and go home," he said to Finn, before turning back to Blaine, "you come too. It'll be a lot easier to talk at home."

Blaine gave him a smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Burt stepped aside to let Blaine through the doorway with Finn, before walking inside himself.

Blaine stood in the hall awkwardly at first, before Finn gave him a small smile and guided him through to the living room.

Blaine walked through with Burt and took a seat on the couch as Finn disappeared through a door that was probably the kitchen. 

He reappeared a moment later, when Burt had sat down, with canned drinks for everyone, Pepsi for himself and Blaine and a diet Pepsi for Burt.

Blaine smiled in thanks as he took his drink, which made Finn grin back as he sat on the couch beside Blaine.

Blaine glanced nervously over at Burt, who was watching him with a calculating look while sipping his own drink.

"So..." Burt started as he placed his can down on the coffee table in front of them, "what did you want to know?"

He asked as Blaine sipped his drink slowly and then placed his down too.

"Answers to what questions exactly?"

Blaine took a breath and gave Burt a small smile.

"Can I be a little blunt?"

"Go ahead."

"How did Kurt die?" He asked as he glanced between both of their faces for a reaction.

Finn looked to Burt a little nervously, waiting for Burt to nod at him before he turned back to Blaine.

"Well, before I get to the how, maybe you want to know why we were in your house?" Finn asked slowly and Blaine tilted his head but nodded.

"Sure."

"That afternoon, before it happened, Kurt left his phone on the kitchen table after dinner, so I grabbed it to go and give it to him. It must have been unlocked because it flashed up a recently read message."

Blaine looked confused for a moment but urged Finn to continue.

"It was a message from Dave Karofsky," Finn said with a slight frown, "asking to meet him."

"The one who is in prison?" Blaine asked and Finn and Burt nodded.

"So I wanted to tag along with him that night for protection." Finn told him.

"Protection?" Blaine asked, a little curiously and Finn gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah, you see Karofsky, he was a bully of Kurt's in high school." Finn explained and Blaine relaxed a little.

"Oh."

"So I thought that he was leading him somewhere to hurt him, turned out Dave was actually after Kurt's help." Finn said and Blaine lifted an eyebrow.

"Help with what?"

"Help coming to terms with being gay."

"He's gay?" Blaine said with surprised, by the look of Karofsky's picture in police custody, you would never believe it.

"Yeah, he is. And he bullied Kurt for quite a while through self hate, and because Kurt was out and proud in high school and Dave wanted to be."

"Ok." Blaine said slowly and Finn ran a hand through his short dark hair as he sighed and turned to stare at him.

"The thing you have to understand about Kurt is that no matter how much it hurt him, he always wanted to help people. Dave needed his help, and he had hurt him before, but Kurt was willing to do what was right."

"Sounds like Kurt's a special person." Blaine said with a smile.

"He was." Burt said from behind him and Blaine turned his head a little to throw Burt an empathetic look.

"Anyway, I forced Kurt into bringing me along, told him I'd tell his dad how much he really spent on his credit card at the mall last Christmas if he didn't," Finn continued on, "He gave me a glare but he brought me along. He explained about Dave on the way there, and the fact that it was the only place they could meet where no-one would disturb them or recognize them."

"Right." 

"Kurt didn't want to force Dave out of the closet, he was a good kid." Finn said adamantly, staring at Blaine with serious eyes, eyes that were slowly shining with tears, "erm...I learned 3 things that night, One, that my little brother was a good, kind-hearted, brave and stubborn, wonderful person who i loved deeply," the emotion choked his voice and it cracked as he went on, "Two, that Dave Karofsky was just a scared kid trying to find his way in the world, just like us, and three, that there is evil in this world and the next that nobody could ever imagine."

Finn let out a shuddering breath to try to calm himself down, wiping the frustrated tears away from his already wet cheeks, and watching Blaine. 

Blaine looked between Burt, who was looking intensely at Finn, a concerned look on his face, and then back at Finn who's eyes were still watering as he sat and watched Blaine.

"What happened?" Blaine asked gently and Finn took a deep breath in.

"We were talking, we were sitting and talking about things, and I promised Dave that I wouldn't say a word about the meeting. There was a strange kind of air around the place that night, and maybe if I had tried to get Kurt to leave earlier or had gone in his place, I don't know....there was a strange noise coming from upstairs."

"Noise?" Blaine asked after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"A low growling noise, Kurt thought it might have been a dog trapped or hurt or something, so we all moved to go up and look, but Kurt said that two hulking beasts walking up the stairs would frighten the creature, meaning us, coz me and Karofsky were football players." Finn pointed at himself and let out a humorless laugh.

Blaine nodded.

"I just reached out to grab his wrist, and he turned to look at me, I could tell he was irritated with me, but I stopped him. I had no reason why when he asked, so he broke my grip, rolled his eyes at me and walked upstairs. Dave was as nervous as I was, while we waited."

Blaine felt the sweat beginning to form around his collar, as he listened to Finn recount the night.

"We could hear the footsteps upstairs, and Kurt talking softly to whatever was up there, but then everything went quiet, and we heard loud thuds of something running from the back of the house to the front upstairs, and then everything kicked into high gear."

Blaine shot a look at Burt who was frowning along with the story.

"Me and Dave ran up the stairs, yelling for Kurt, and yelling at whoever was in there to leave my brother alone. We were knocked back from the doorway when we reached it, like pushed up against the opposite wall, but there was no one there. And the growling noise was back, but we couldn't hear anything from Kurt."

Blaine sat and listened intently as a haunted look past over Finn's face.

"Then he screamed...and we tried to get in there, we did, I broke my shoulder trying to get the door open and Dave dislocated his...but the door wouldn't budge."

Blaine swallowed down his fear and anguish as Finn continued, the tears running freely down his pale face.

"I couldn't get in there...I'm sorry Burt I- I tried....but-" Finn cut off as he broke down and Burt came forward to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Finn, buddy, look at me, we've been through this before Finn, it's ok, I don't blame you." Burt was speaking softly and slowly to Finn who was shaking his head.

"But I should have...I should have been there...I-i couldn't get in...I couldn't get in- I'm sorry Kurt- Kurt I'm so sorry."

Burt gave Blaine a look over Finn's head where he had buried his face in Burt's shirt and began crying, and Blaine couldn't figure out what it meant. 

He sat and watched as Finn cried and blubbered at Burt, his father holding him close as he tried to calm him with soothing words.

To Blaine, before now, Finn had seemed calm and collected, not unstable as Burt had told him before, but now he could see the torn pieces in Finn, the unraveled parts of his soul, the destruction of his mind. He was a broken man.

"Come on Finn," Burt said as he pulled Finn up off the couch, and the leading him to the stairs, "let's get some rest shall we?"

Finn nodded in his shirt and Burt turned to regard Blaine, who still sat on the couch watching them sadly.

"I'll be back in a second." He told him and Blaine nodded as he watched Burt drag Finn upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine sat dumbfounded and feeling a little guilty about making Finn tell him that story. Obviously a very painful and traumatizing thing for anyone to go through. Even after 15 years.

Burt reappeared a few minutes later and he looked more tired than Blaine had ever seen him. He made his way over to sit slowly on the couch and let out a long, exhausted sounding sigh.

"Burt I-" Blaine started to apologize, not quite knowing what else to say but Burt interrupted him.

"It's ok," he said as he raised a hand at Blaine, who closed his mouth, "Finn hasn't had to retell that story for nearly 10 years now."

Blaine felt incredibly sad at the news Burt told him, and also a little angry at himself. Because of his curiosity he had made Finn, whom he now realizes is a broken person, relive and retell a horrifying, painful and traumatizing tale, which featured his own brother's untimely death.

He sighed as he hung his head a little in shame. Listening as Burt continued to talk.

"You know, there wasn't a mark on my son," he said and Blaine raised his gaze to give him a questioning look, "no bruises, no cuts, no broken bones, no blood...no cause of death."

Blaine watched Burt as he shook his head, huffing out a breath.

"Heart attack and stroke were ruled out because the autopsy revealed everything was perfect," Burt explained and then he looked up towards the ceiling, eyes watering slightly, "the death was written down as asphyxiation, but there was no evidence that suggested it, he just...died." 

Blaine looked down at his hands, and frowned.

"If that wasn't bad enough, what happened after only got worse." Burt said and Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Finn went through hell after, damn near lost his head."

Blaine watched, listened and remained silent as Burt spoke, he felt incredibly sad and pained. He knew it was nothing compared to what Burt and Finn were going through.

"Nobody believed him, when he told them it wasn't David. Obviously his mom and i, we had our reservations about what he was saying, but we believed him."

Blaine gave a small sad smile at Burt, who returned it.

"Finn has never been able to lie to me, since he first met me, and his story was so surreal i didn't want to believe it...but," he said slowly, as if reliving the painful memories all over again, "he went through every evaluation possible, lawyers, forensics experts, psychologists, doctors...they all labeled him crazy, depressed, PTSD..."

"When people found out what was happening, they were cruel. Kids at school were even more so."

Blaine had to close his eyes against the prickles that had started, imagining the awful things people could say to someone who was already suffering greatly.

"They made rumours about Finn telling his ghost story by covering up his own guilt of killing his own brother. They bullied him, called him a freak, at one point he had the words 'Fag killer' across his locker."

Blaine shook his head sadly.

"He became very angry, and very down, lashing out at everything and everyone...until one day he almost beat some kid at school to death, so we pulled him out, he was labelled as 'unwell' by authorities and prescribed medication for his psychosis and anger."

"That's awful."

"It is, which was another reason I didn't want you hanging around," Burt said and Blaine shot him an apologetic look, " we just got things settled here, Finn was better, everything was moving forward...and now this."

"Do you believe me?" Blaine asked a little on edge.

Burt eyed him for a second or two before sighing loudly.

"Yes I do."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine felt incredibly tired and sad by the time he got home, Budge wandered up to him, his tail wagging eagerly in greeting, but Blaine couldn't even bring himself to pat the dog in greeting back.

He walked into the living room slowly, sitting on the couch with a sigh. It had been a very emotional night, talking to Burt about Kurt and Finn. He had no idea how to process what he had been told.

"...Blaine..." came a soft whisper near his side and turned to give the space on the couch next to him a sad smile.

"Hi Kurt."

It was quiet after that as he sat there, slumped into the couch. He could still feel Kurt's presence somewhere near, but didn't feel the comfort from it that he used to.

All he could feel was sad.

"I've met your dad," he said aloud, "and Finn. I know what happened to you, Kurt."

Kurt was still silent as Blaine told him that, and Blaine could feel the emotions start to bubble up in his chest.

"I'm so sorry."

Blaine couldn't stop the tears from building in his eyes, and slowly lay down on the couch, pulling a cushion into his chest tightly. He sobbed into the cushion as the tears fell, pulling it to his face as he tried to deal with his emotional stress.

Budge sat in front of him, whining slightly, knowing that his owner was in distress. 

"I don't know how to help," he said into the cushion, muffling his cracking voice, "or what's going on, all I know is I feel incredibly sad right now."

He felt a slight puff of air sweep over his forehead and knew it was Kurt, but it wasn't that comforting for him. He just shut his eyes and let the emotions go, crying and gasping in air as he lay there.

"I don't- I just-"

He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, and he couldn't. He lay there for a long time, until the emotional exhaustion caught up to him and drew him into sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Blaine?"

He woke to a soft and sad sounding voice calling for him. He blinked his eyes open groggily and looked around with confused eyes.

This wasn't his living room.

He looked around at everything he could see, it was a very familiar place, but Blaine couldn't really pin point exactly where he was. He sat up a little, using one hand to keep him up, and looked around at the living room.

It was eerily familiar to him, but something wasn't right.

Wait...

He sat here last night, talking to Burt and Finn. This was Burt's house. But the living room looked very different from what he saw last night.

"What? Where are we?" He asked out loud, and then looked around at Kurt, who was staring at him sadly from the other end of the couch.

"My dad's house...well, how I remember it." Kurt said as he looked around at his own memory, and Blaine sat up fully.

"A memory?" Blaine mulled it over, "so I can see your memories?"

"If I want you to, I guess so." Kurt answered with a shrug, "so...you spoke to them?"

"Yes I did," Blaine told him with a nod, and then winced his face a little as he looked down at his hands, "Finn is a little..."

"Broken?" Kurt prompted and Blaine nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, he cried a lot." 

"Mm, he cried that night in the house too, I could hear him." Kurt explained and Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"When you were gone?" He asked slowly, carefully, he didn't want Kurt to disappear again.

"Yes," Kurt said a little sadly, and then he looked around the living room before continuing, "I was there, watching them take my body away."

"It must have been awful." Blaine said with a frown.

"A little...I guess I was a little detached from reality for a while." Kurt shrugged, and then smiled at Blaine, "til you came along."

Blaine smiled back at him. The scenery around them seemed to change slowly back into what Blaine assumed was his living room, parts of furniture changing and shifting slowly until they were back.

"Why did you decide to talk to me?" Blaine asked as he brought his feet up onto the couch, and turned to watch Kurt.

"You seemed like a good person, someone I could really interact with." Kurt told him with a small smile.

"Were you watching when Cooper was here?" He asked and Kurt nodded, "It was my uncle's house, he left it to me in his will."

"You decorated very well." Kurt mused with a grin as he looked around at what was now Blaine's living room, and Blaine laughed a little.

"I'm glad I have your approval," he said, "you're a very fashion conscious soul you know."

"I guess I am," Kurt added with a laugh of his won, and Blaine liked the sound of it, "it was always a specialty of mine...when I was alive at least."

Blaine immediately began to frown at this, and Kurt watched him closely for a moment.

"Kurt I-" Blaine began to ask, and Kurt quickly placed a warm hand over Blaine's mouth, effectively silencing his questions.

"Blaine, please don't, ok? I can't answer questions," Kurt said as he slowly removed his hand, fingertips dragging along Blaine's chin softly, "I know you need answers, but trust me when I say nothing good can come from it."

"You can't answer, can you?" Blaine asked with slightly narrowed eyes and Kurt shook his head, a serious expression taking over his face.

"Blaine-" he started to warn and Blaine held both his hands up in silent surrender.

"Ok, ok, I won't ask anything else." he said quietly and Kurt seemed to sigh and relax a little.

"Thank you."

They exchanged a small smile, and sat in silence for a while. Just enjoying the other's presence. blaine still wanted to know everything about Kurt, and he carefully went through his own head about questions he had wanted to ask. But Kurt had been adamant that he couldn't ask any about his death, or his after life here, so Blaine went for neutral territory.

"How old would you be today, you know, if-"

"If I were alive? 32, nearly 33." Kurt said and Blaine gave him a big smile.

"I'll be 29 in February."

"I'll make sure to say Happy Birthday." Kurt said with a big grin of his own and Blaine shook his head, a little embarrassed.

"Thanks."

They talked for while about hobbies, and family, school and work. Most of Kurt's information was before he died, but he had some interesting hobbies now. Like playing with the dog or watching people walking by outside.

It must have been pretty boring being alone here, for 15 years.

They had just turned onto the subject of Kurt's family, he was telling Blaine about the wedding he helped plan for his father and step mother, before there were distinct thuds coming from upstairs.

They both paused and looked up at the ceiling. Blaine knew what was coming before Kurt even said anything and he sighed as Kurt stood up from the couch.

"Looks like I have to go." He said with a small frown at Blaine, and he nodded in return.

he watched as Kurt kept his eyes on the ceiling before walking towards the kitchen doorway.

"...will I see you again?" Blaine called out to him softly and Kurt turned to him with a grin.

"I'll be around." he said softly as he started to disappear, and Blaine slumped back down onto the couch.

"I hope so," he said to no-one in particular, "because I like you Kurt."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine woke with a start, as the dog barked at him a little, and he placed a hand on top of his head. 

"...I like you too, Blaine..."

Came a very quiet but distinctive voice, and Blaine found himself smiling.

he got up from the couch and the dog barked as he ran to the kitchen, obviously wanting food or to do his business. Blaine followed him, but not before taking a quick look back over to his couch.

One way or the other, he knew he wanted to help Kurt, but how?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to say that this story is taking me a lot longer to get out than I intended, and now that Christmas is here and that i'm ill, I doubt i'll get anymore done until after new year, so please be patient and thank you to everyone who is following and reading this story so far.

Kurt, as Blaine expected, disappeared completely for a few days after the last dream. Blaine had become accustomed to this particular pattern of events now.

Budge was antsy while he was working again on the piano, and he kept barking and interrupting Blaine. He sighed once more as the dog ran into the kitchen barking. He got up to go and let him out but he stopped dead as he looked through the kitchen doorway.

There was a shadow, dark and foreboding, in the corner, that's what had Budge barking.

Blaine felt a little bit of fear rush through him, whatever this thing was, it wasn't Kurt.

He felt frozen, and the noises in the house stopped around him as he stood and stared with wide eyes at the shadow. It moved slightly in the corner before it started moving a bit closer. Blaine couldn't move, he felt like his whole body was against him as his senses screamed at him to run.

It got to the middle of the kitchen, Budge still barking at it from the back of the kitchen but it completely ignored the dog as it floated around.

Blaine swallowed hard, he could feel a cold sweat breaking out on his neck and back as he stood and watched it. His whole body was stiff as it crept a little closer to the doorway, wispy bits of black shadow breaking off around it.

Just as it reached the doorway, Blaine blinked out of his frozen state and took a few steps backwards, stumbling a little on stiff legs. It seemed to sense movement, because as soon as Blaine moved it shot forward.

Blaine turned and ran through the living room, out into the hall, only looking back when he reached the stairs, it was still following him. He moved quickly up the steps just reaching the top as it reached the bottom.

He ran into his bedroom, and shut the door with a bang, leaning against it, he was panting hard, and he could feel sweat dripping down his neck to soak his shirt. This couldn't be happening.

There was a thud outside his door and he stopped breathing for a second, listening intently.

Just as he was about to relax, his whole door started shaking and he grunted as he pushed back against it, trying to keep it shut. He grit his teeth as fear crept up his spine again, and as his feet slipped on the floor. 

Whatever it was kept pounding on and shaking the door. Blaine closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his panic. 

It stopped when the doorbell rang, and Blaine slumped down to the floor breathing heavily. His whole body was shaking now as the adrenaline and fear dissipated slowly. He stood after a few moments, as the doorbell rang again.

He carefully opened his door, seeing nothing outside it, before slowly creeping his way towards the stairs. He could see a figure standing outside the door at the bottom of the hall and he moved down the stairs to open it.

"Hey Blainey!" His brother said with a wide grin as he opened the door, and Blaine literally fell into his brother's arms, "woah...are you okay?"

Blaine nodded against his brother's chest, feeling better when Coop wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he sagged in relief against him.

His brother's timing probably just saved his life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He was explaining all of the things that had happened to Cooper over Chinese food later that night, Cooper had realized that Blaine was in a bit of a state so they got some take out and sat on the couch together to talk.

"You're really serious aren't you?" Cooper said as Blaine finished telling him about Kurt and the horrible incident that happened this evening.

"I'm dead serious, Coop," Blaine said as he slumped onto the couch, and huddled against his brother's side, he was grateful that his brother was bigger than him, so he felt safe, "and I have no idea what to do."

"...it sounds incredible, to say the least." Cooper said as he placed his carton down on the table, and then sat back on the couch, giving Blaine a small smile.

"Yeah, but it's also scary." came a mumble into his shoulder and Cooper nodded.

"I get that...so, you spoke to Kurt's father and brother? And you said Sam heard the bumps and noises too?"

"Yep, but Kurt disappears when that happens..."

"And something was after you before I came in." Cooper said and Blaine shivered a little in remembrance as he tucked himself more against Cooper's side.

"Thank you for that by the way." he said as he threaded an arm through Cooper's.

"You really think you were in danger?"

"Well whatever killed Kurt is still here...I think."

"Damn." 

They sat in silence for a while, Blaine felt really tired after what happened. At one point he thought he drifted off, and Cooper had turned the television on, was watching a show that was making him laugh. 

Blaine was jolted awake every few minutes when Cooper chuckled. 

His sleep would be restless tonight.

"Why did you come for a visit anyway?" Blaine mumbled as he woke up once more, yawning against his fist slightly.

"I thought the loneliness was driving you crazy." Copper said with a grin and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I've been living alone for years Coop," he said with a smile of his own, "if I had been going crazy it would have started long ago."

"That's what I thought, so I decided to drop in and see what was going on."

Blaine smiled at that, before slumping over again, leaning against his brother slightly. Cooper moved and Blaine fell against him, slipping down until his head was resting on one of Cooper's legs, and he sighed.

"Thanks for coming...I feel better when someone else is here." Blaine told him, in a quiet voice, and Copper placed a hand in his brother's curls, just like he used to do when they watched movies together as kids.

"Want me to stay for a while? Shooting has finished so, I have time." Cooper said and Blaine stared up at him sleepily.

"Would you?"

"Of course, I may not be the best brother in the world, but I'm always here if you need me." Cooper said shooting Blaine a smile as his fingers ran through Blaine's hair, soothing him softly.

"Thanks Coop." he said with a whisper, and then everything was silent.

Cooper went back to watching his show, as Blaine drifted to sleep knowing he would be safe with his brother.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cooper decided to stay for 2 weeks, and Blaine eventually forgot about the fear surrounding the house, feeling a lot better with his brother around as a distraction from everything. Kurt hadn't reappeared yet, and Blaine was getting a little impatient. 

As much as he loved his brother, he had a strange fascination about Kurt. He liked him. He loved talking to him, and knowing that there was a friendly face around. Especially because of recent events.

He had to admit that he missed it.

He hadn't even seen Kurt in any of his dreams since his brother had been here. It felt very strange to him now, not to sense or see Kurt.

But he also glad to get a little break from thinking about what was going on in the house.

"Do you think whatever is here, was here when our uncle was around?"

Cooper had brought up over lunch one day and Blaine had to think about it. There had been nobody living here since his uncle had to move, and the thought of something like this driving somebody out of their home was a littler crazy.

But it gave Blaine more to think about.

It was the night before Cooper decided to go home, that Blaine saw Kurt again.

He was tired after spending a whole night re-watching their favourite movies, that he fell asleep on the couch, and he woke to a strange sensation running over his face. Almost like breathing against his cheek.

He went completely rigid, not knowing what to expect to see once he opened his eyes. And then came a small touch on his head, a warm hand, and his eyes opened automatically to see Kurt staring down at him.

"Kurt-" He started but Kurt's finger pressed against his lips and he shushed Blaine gently.

Blaine tilted his head in confusion, and Kurt looked over to the other end of the couch, and Blaine followed his gaze. Oh, Cooper was here too.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt whispered to him, while keeping an eye on Cooper.

"Huh? Oh yes, why?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been...here."

"It's ok Kurt."

"No it isn't," Kurt told him with a small frown, "you should leave, before you end up getting hurt."

"What?" Blaine asked in a voice that was barely a whisper and Kurt shot a look towards Cooper, who hadn't stirred.

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me," Kurt said and Blaine looked up at him with a confused frown, "I know that's why you're staying here, because you want to find some way to help, even though you know I've told you that you can't...why are you doing this Blaine."

Kurt's whispered voice choked a little as he finished the sentence, and Blaine grabbed onto one of Kurt's warm hands tightly.

"You're my friend, and I want to help." He said as seriously and sincerely as he could and watched Kurt's electric blue eyes shimmer as he frowned.

"Even if you know what happens when you interfere?" Kurt said in a shaky voice.

"I don't care about that Kurt, I care about you."

And that sentence shocked both of them into silence for a moment. Kurt looked just as shocked as Blaine had when he said it. But it was true, he did care about Kurt.

"I'm dead Blaine." Kurt said quietly as he leaned his forehead against Blaine's, and Blaine huffed out a laugh.

"I don't care, Kurt."

Kurt laughed a little and tilted his face to place a small kiss against Blaine's lips. Blaine felt a surge of energy rush through his spine at the contact. He pushed against the pressure, feeling Kurt's soft lips cave to his, parting slightly.

They kept it chaste, and soon enough Kurt pulled away with a slight gasp.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as the dream started fading around him.

"Blaine?"

"I'll save you."

Kurt looked at him a little sad before a small smile reached across his face and he leaned his forehead against Blaine's once more before everything disappeared.

Blaine stretched where he was in an awkward position on the couch, accidently kicking Cooper in the side in the process, who groaned lightly.

Blaine sat up and rubbed a hand over his face before touching his lips lightly.

So...guess he liked Kurt more than he thought.

He sighed as he slumped down into the couch again. What the hell was the matter with him?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my readers and followers have been waiting for me to update, I'm really sorry for the wait, but xmas was stressful and I became very ill, i'm slowly getting better and my inspiration for writing is returning slowly, so here is chapter 10 for all of my readers hope you enjoy it
> 
> xx

Blaine was a little sad and more nervous to see Cooper leave, nothing had happened while he had been around, except for maybe a dream kiss. He was more than a little apprehensive, he was terrified. Cooper had stayed as long as he could without it affecting his career back in L.A, so Blaine had told him he could go. 

"Just call me if there's something wrong, ok?" Cooper said as he pulled Blaine into his arms, "and I'll fly right back to you."

"Thanks, Coop." Blaine gave him a small smile as he pulled away, and smirked as his brother as Cooper turned to wave at the house.

Blaine shook his head as he watched his brother get into the cab, watching as it drove away down the street. He sighed as he turned back to stare at the house, feeling a wave of fear flow through him, but he smiled when he saw a glimpse of spikey hair in one of the darkened glass windows. He smiled.

At least Kurt was still here.

He walked back inside and glanced around the interior of the house a little nervously, before making his way slowly through to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, eyeing the corner that he saw the shadow in a few weeks ago, and he gulped lightly.

He took a deep breath and walked through to the backdoor, pulling it open for the dog, before turning to the stove to start on making his lunch. He had more work to do today, and he hoped he would be able to finish it all this week at the latest. 

He was on a tight schedule now, had at least 4 more songs to complete for the director, they had given him some freedom on it, because of the last few songs which they had loved. He could play around with the lyrics if he didn't think it would fit, and find something better. 

It was amazing the amount of confidence they had in him, in his talent, but he couldn't argue that he was good at what he did.

Living in this house though, didn't help the inspiration sometimes. Kurt did, of course he did, but anything else that happened put a lead weight on Blaine's shoulders, and he wouldn't be able to do anything until that weight was gone.

It was there still from when Cooper arrived, and it hadn't disappeared. Every consecutive thing that had happened since the very first talk with Burt and Finn had been building the weight on Blaine, making him feel a little suffocated.

He was still trying to push through it, but the music didn't seem all that important to him anymore. Not since Kurt kissed him.

He smiled as he thought back to it, touching his lips subconsciously as he stirred his pasta. It was strange, even though it had been days ago now, he could still picture the feel of it, the weight of Kurt's lips, the feel of his breath against his face, the slight parting in those soft lips as Blaine pressed harder against them.

It was electric, and Blaine's smile widened before he shook of the memory and put his lunch together. He could hope that Kurt would come to him again tonight, now that Cooper was gone. But he could never tell when Kurt would come to him, so all he could do was wait.

As he took his pasta to the living room and sat down at the piano, he felt a light breeze past his shoulder and he shivered a little. 

"Kurt?" He called out into the room in hope of an answer, but there wasn't one so he shrugged with a smile and started working through the music sheets in front of him.

After several minutes of playing different versions of the same tunes of the song, he felt a brush against the back of his neck and smiled. It was warm, so he knew it was Kurt. He didn't turn around, he didn't stop what he was doing, if Kurt wanted his attention he would have to wait.

The warm touch came again a few minutes later, and he almost laughed. The sheets beside him rustled a little as if someone was looking through them. He smiled again, as he continued playing the song.

A couple of other keys plunked down as he played, and closed his eyes. He could almost feel the spot where Kurt sat next to him dip slightly, and he could feel his shoulder brushing against his as he watched Blaine playing, adding notes of his own here and therein the music.

Blaine was becoming totally lost in the sound of it, and the feel of it. 

There was a touch to his cheek, and he leaned into it for a second. In his head he could faintly hear light tinkling laughter, obviously from Kurt, and he laughed a little too. He leaned a little too much with his eyes closed, still waiting for the touch, but as he leaned even more he lost his balance and toppled off of the piano bench.

As he crawled back up and placed his hand on the bench, he just knew that Kurt was laughing from wherever he was. He felt like joining in with it for a moment, but he rolled his eyes and sat backup. 

He placed one hand through his hair, and sighed.

"You just needed a laugh huh?" he said out loud, and shook his head before setting the papers out for the music, but looking at the sheet, he gasped, "What?"

The blank music sheet wasn't blank anymore. It had all the notes he had been playing for the song, every one of the, written in the right place. He couldn't believe his eyes. He played a few lines and choruses, just to be sure it was what he had been working on, and then sat back in pure amazement.

"Kurt?" he asked as he stood up, looking around for any sign of his friendly companion, "did you do that?"

He didn't get an answer in words, but the feeling that suddenly overwhelmed his being nearly had him crying happy tears.

"I can't believe it," Blaine said quietly as he let the warm feeling travel along each of his limbs, "thank you, Kurt."

He felt the warm feeling intensify in his stomach for a second, before he could feel the entire front of his body tingle with some kind of electric feeling. His face and neck went warm, and he closed his eyes at the feeling.

He knew, by some marvelous reason, that this was a hug. A warm embrace from Kurt. And it made his smile even wider, even if he felt a little disappointed that he couldn't hug him in return.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt disappeared for a while after the hug, and Blaine sighed a little. He knew it was coming, Kurt didn't want to stick around for very long, because something else would start up again. He had to find out what was going on, he did.

He had promised Kurt that he would help him, save him somehow, but he still didn't know which path to go down to get the information he needed. Kurt wouldn't tell him, and he couldn't find any information on the house before his uncle moved in.

He decided to go back to see Finn and Burt. He had given Finn some time to collect himself, and he still felt bad for making him retell that horrific night. There were still a couple of things he didn't understand.

And why Kurt?

"Hey." Came a voice as Blaine walked towards the garage, and he smiled over at Finn, who was just cleaning off the windshield of a car outside.

"Hey Finn."

"What brings you here, man?" Finn asked as he swiped the cloth over the car once more, and then pocketing the cloth.

Blaine shrugged a little as he stood there, a little awkwardly. It's not like he didn't want to talk to Finn about Kurt, and the situation, but ever since the last conversation, he kept feeling guilty about being part of the reason for his break down.

Blaine glanced over at the entrance to the garage, and Finn gestured for him to follow him inside.

"Are you here to see Burt?" Finn asked as he rounded the small desk at the front, looking through some paperwork and Blaine shrugged.

"Erm, yeah, I guess so, is he around?"

"Oh yeah, he's in the office out back, you can go see him if you want, I need to work on an oil change before dinner." 

Blaine nodded with a smile as he walked past Finn and headed for the office Burt had taken him to the last time. He watched behind him as Finn moved towards a grey Peugeot that was a few feet away, and smiled as Finn looked over to him again before he knocked on the office door. 

A gruff voice told him to come in, and he took a deep breath before pushing into the office, spying Burt at the computer, staring at it in slight confusion before turning to him.

"Oh Blaine," Burt said in surprise, "what brings you back?"

"A couple of things I wanted to ask you about," Blaine started as Burt tried to type something into the computer, but gave up with a frustrated sigh, "are you okay?"

"Just this darn thing here," Burt started to complain as he pointed to the computer, "technology isn't my thing, but Pete isn't here, so I have to try and do it." 

Blaine smiled a little as he stepped closer.

"Need help?" He asked and Burt gave him a curious stare before relinquishing his seat to Blaine.

"Sure, the sheets are all there, I just need to input them." Burt said to Blaine, who nodded as he set out the files and started typing in the dates provided.

"This is a really good system here, who set it up?" Blaine said to Burt as he eyed the paperwork, praising the amount of work that went into separating different parts of Burt's business.

"The filing system was Kurt's idea," Burt said and Blaine paused as he listened, "he was 15 at the time, and a smart ass."

Blaine laughed lightly.

"Had any more run ins with him?" Burt asked softly and Blaine nodded absently as he was still typing for Burt.

"Yeah, but it wasn't just Kurt this time." Blaine revealed and Burt narrowed his eyes as he watched him, "I believe there is something else in there."

"What happened?"

Blaine tried to explain in as much detail as he could to Burt, what had happened the day Cooper had shown up for a visit, and Burt sat quietly just listening as he told it. His eyes were dulled a little as Blaine told him of the amount of fear he felt running through him at coming across such a being like that, and Burt nodded as he came to the end of his tale.

"Maybe you should move out kid." Burt said and Blaine shook his head quickly.

"I told Kurt I would help him, no matter what it costs me."

"But you shouldn't put yourself in danger Blaine, Kurt already lost his life." Burt said and Blaine turned in the chair to face him, with a serious and almost apprehensive expression.

"Kurt isn't safe either." He said quietly and Burt looked back at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if he was already dead and had nothing else to fear hurting him, why does he hide whenever this other being shows itself...almost like its hunting him."

"Hunting?"

"Yeah, Kurt hides for days...and he won't let me talk about it, I think for some reason it can sense when Kurt is around for too long, and it comes forhim...so Kurt leaves."

"Where does he hide?"

"I don't know."

A creak came from the doorway and they both snapped their heads over to it, noticing Finn standing there with a thoughtful but guilty looking expression on his face.

"Sorry, I wanted to come and tell Burt about a new car that just pulled in, and I overheard what you said." Finn said and Blaine smiled at him lightly.

"It's ok, Finn."

"I think I might know someone who could tell us more about what's going on in that house." Finn told him as he smiled at the thought and Blaine and Burt shared a look.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion and Finn grinned.

"A friend of mine from high school, she just got back into town last week, I can ask her if she can help."

"Who?" Burt asked.

"Santana."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine woke to a very weird but welcome sensation later that night. A warm pair of hands leaning on his chest, and lips pressing against the underneath of his jaw, making their way up to pass along his cheek. He smiled as he tilted his head into it.

The person above him pulled back at his movement and giggled.

Blaine opened his eyes to look up into the electric green-blue of Kurt's own, taking in the smile aimed down at him.

"Hi." Kurt murmured above him and Blaine returned the sentiment before lips descended to his own.

The kiss this time was anything but chaste, Kurt pushed down against him, framing Blaine's torso with his arms and straddling his hips with his thighs, as he softly ran his lips along Blaine's.

Blaine moaned softly into the kiss, and at the sound they both seemed to part their lips at the same time, Kurt running his tongue through the gap and into Blaine's mouth, searching out his own tongue to play with.

Kurt whined into Blaine's mouth, as his arms lost a little of their strength and his chest pressed against Blaine's. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, and turned them over, pressing Kurt's body down into his mattress, and kissing him breathless.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned against his lips as they parted for breath and Blaine smiled at him before trailing his parted lips down Kurt's jaw and along his pale neck.

Kurt's fingers played gently in Blaine's hair, as he kissed Kurt's neck, gently humming into the air of the room. He sighed as Blaine kissed along his collarbone, and undone the first few buttons of his shirt and vest.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's warm eyes for permission, which with a nod from Kurt he had, before attaching his mouth to the pale chest as it was slowly revealed. His fingers were lazily stroking Kurt's chest over his shirt, and he moved them down to his hips slowly, pulling his shirt up and running his hands underneath the hem to touch warm firm skin.

"Wait..." Kurt said quietly and Blaine paused as he looked back up at him.

"What?"

Kurt smiled down at him and placed his hands underneath Blaine's arms, to tug him backup, and Blaine went willingly with a smile, gently removing his hands from Kurt's shirt.

"We don't need to rush," Kurt told him as Blaine settled back on the pillow beside him and Kurt laid his head down on one of his shoulders, taking one of Blaine's hands in his, "let's just...be...for a while."

Blaine calmed down his racing pulse and smiled down at Kurt, moving his arm up and around his shoulders, pulling Kurt in against his chest and pressing a kiss against the silky hair at his temple.

"Ok."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before anyone starts on me about certain things, i will say that I did some research into other cultures and demons, but I've mixed up some information to fit with my story, just in case I offend anyone, and I don't claim to know Spanish myself so this is from google translate
> 
> This is an AU, and a fiction, so everything is fabricated for the story, thank you

Santana was...in lack of a better word, feisty. She had a glare on her face when Blaine opened the door to let her in, moving aside for her elderly grandmother's wheelchair first, and they were both followed in by a nervous Finn.

Budge came up to everyone gathered in the entryway and sniffed at them for a while, before wagging his tail excitedly. Finn automatically went to his knees to pet the dog and Blaine turned to Santana and her grandmother.

"Thank you for coming-"

"Shh!" Santana cut him off as she stared at her grandmother, whom Blaine only just noticed had her eyes closed, "Bisabuela, sientes algo?" (Great-Grandmother, sense anything?)

Santana's question made her grandmother open her eyes and look around at the place sadly.

"Pobre chico...Santana, quién es?"(poor boy...Santana, who is it?) Her grandmother asked, and Blaine looked between them confused for a moment.

"Kurt," Santana answered and then narrowed her eyes as her grandmother seemed to slumping her chair, "que pasa?"(What's wrong?)

"Nada,"(Nothing) he grandmother said throwing a small smile at her before she turned her sad brown eyes to Blaine, "you are a good man."

"Thank you."

"How long have you lived here?" She asked as she looked around at the place once more.

"4 months now, nearly 5."

"You know what resides here."

"Kurt-"

"No, not him, the poor boy," she said a little sadly, "you know what else."

"Yes I know about that."

"Santana, Tenemos que irnos."(Santana, we need to go.) She said almost hastily to Santana, and then she eyed Blaine curiously before adding with a smirk, "Tráelo también."(Bring him too.)

"Come on, munchkin, we need to talk back at her place." Santana said while pulling him along with her, as Finn guided her grandmother's chair out of the door and down to her car.

"But erm..." Blaine stopped her and looked down at Budge, who sat waiting patiently for a command, "I can't leave the dog here."

"Bring him too, but hurry up." Santana said curtly and Blaine made a dash for Budge's lead before following everyone outside, he climbed into his car when Santana asked him to follow them and with a nod they were driving away.

He looked back at the house a little in despair, as he followed Santana's car along the street. He felt like he was abandoning Kurt there alone, but he knew that what Santana's grandmother had to say would be immensely helpful.

He was brought out of his thoughts as they stopped outside Burt's garage and Santana let Finn out of the back, she stopped him and whispered to him before he turned to Blaine's car with a grin and gestured for Blaine to get out.

He did, a little nervously and Finn bounded over to him excitedly.

"Santana's uncle, is allergic to dogs, so I can watch Budge for you if you want man." Finn said with a childish excitement in his eyes and Blaine smiled a little disbelievingly.

"Really? Are you sure he won't be trouble?" Blaine asked before reaching for Budge's lead, to take the dog out of the car.

"At the garage surrounded by dog lovers, nah!" Finn said and Blaine gave Budge's lead to Finn before patting the dog and getting back in his car.

"Thanks Finn."

"It's ok," Finn waved him off before turning to the dog, "come on Budge, come on."

After another 20 minutes of driving, Santana's car came to a stop outside a tiny house outside of town, and she got out to help her grandmother out. Blaine sidled up and offered to help but Santana only glared at him and did it herself, but Blaine felt a small victory when her grandmother obviously berated her for not being nice.

Walking inside the tiny house, Blaine was overwhelmed at the amount of figurines and pictures there were surrounding the walls, but the home itself felt warm and cozy.

"You have a nice home." he said politely and after Santana had placed her grandmother in her armchair across from where Blaine took a seat, she turned to give him a small smile.

"Thank you, chulo, you may call me Alda," she said in reply and Santana snorted from where she sat in the corner chair, but her grandmother ignored her, "your house is very old..."

She left the sentence hanging, and Blaine quickly spoke up.

"Blaine, my name's Blaine," he said and she nodded, "and it was my Great Uncle's house."

"I'd wager it was someone elses before his time, it has a very old feel to it."

"Bisabuela, what did you sense?" Santana asked quietly and her grandmother sighed before turning serious eyes to both her and then Blaine.

"It's not a demon, which means it will be easily taken care of," Alda said to Blaine, and he went to let out a breath of relief when her next words cut him off, "but it's very angry."

"Angry?"

"Si," she replied and Blaine slumped back into the couch and she turned stern eyes to Santana, "Santana, consigue mi libro."(Santana, get my book.)

"Why?"

"Now."

Santana rolled her eyes and got up to leave the room. Alda turned a softened gaze back to Blaine.

"The spirit plain is a very complex place, lots of levels." She explained and Blaine stared at her in confusion while she leaned forward, "imagine an apartment complex. 2 at the bottom, 2 in the middle, 2 on top."

"Ok."

"Now, suppose 1 person from every apartment had work at different times of the day, they would probably never meet even though they would live in the same building."

"I guess that's true."

"It's kind of like that, when spirits just pass each other and never come into contact, unless one wants to."

"Right, so what does that have to do with-"

"There is a dark entity in there trying to find a way to Kurt."

"In the house?" Blaine asked after a few moments, letting the information sink in.

"Well, the house and the other places that it can move through." She said as Santana came back inside the room with a large book.

"But it killed Kurt." He said and she nodded as Santana let out a sigh.

"Yes it did," she added with a frown, "but your Tierno is still in hiding."

"Tierno?" Blaine asked, thoroughly confused with the Spanish words.

"Little cutie." Santana said with a smirk and Blaine blushed a little, seems that she could see right through him.

"Oh."

"No judgement here, pollo,"(little chicken) she said to him with a small smile and Santana chuckled against her hand, "you've seen him a lot, haven't you?"

"We talk." Blaine said a little uncomfortably, thinking about the two kisses they had shared so far, but as he looked up at Alda's face he found no other look but curiosity.

"You're a safety net for him in this realm." she said like she finally realized something and Blaine tilted his head.

"Safety net?"

"Your life force outshines his, because you're still alive," she explained, "so you shield him when he is in the house, from this entity that craves him."

"Why does this entity want him?" Blaine asked, feeling a little nervous about the answer, especially as Santana and her grandmother shared a strange look.

Alda opened the book to a page near the middle, and followed the lines of text down until she stopped and then handed it to Blaine, pointing out a paragraph to him.

"Fire of damnation: payments and aversion? What does it mean?" Blaine read out loud and then looked back at Alda confused.

"When people lead terrible lives on this plain, their spirits are destroyed, which means they don't pass through the judgement and go straight to the fire of damnation, to never appear again," Alda told him, even as Blaine skimmed over the text and read along with what she was saying, "but some spirits are stronger than others, and they avoid the fire by paying with souls."

"Paying?"

"Collecting other souls to damn instead of themselves, it gives them more time here on the earth plain, and in the spirit plain."

"Damning innocent souls to give them more time," Blaine said as he read from the book, "that's what it did to Kurt."

"But Kurt is still here," she said with a small smile, "that's the curious thing about it. Somehow he had evaded this spirit and he remains in tact, something that is very rare to happen."

"What does it mean, Bisabuela?" Santana asked after a pause and Alda smiled widely.

"It means that Kurt was a very strong young man, and even in death he is quite a force to deal with, he's not going to be taken easily."

Blaine smiled at that. Kurt was indeed a strong character, and he fully believed that he was a strong soul.

But he still had to help him. 

"How do I get rid of this evil spirit?" Blaine asked and the women shared another mysterious look between them.

"We're not quite sure." Santana answered for her grandmother and Blaine immediately felt disappointment clawing at his being.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine downplayed his meeting with Santana and Alda to Finn, when he asked what they could do to help. He didn't tell Finn everything about what was spoken but enough to put Finn's mind at ease that he did a good thing by offering Blaine help.

Budge was excited to have him back, even though Finn said he had been spoiled for attention by all the guys in the garage. Blaine thanked him and headed to put the dog in the car when a hand landed on his shoulder, shocking him a little. He jumped as he turned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you," Finn said with a guilty look, "look man, I know that you're ok, like, on your own and everything, but erm-"

"What Finn?"

"Want someone to stay with you tonight?" Finn asked with a hopeful but nervous look on his face and Blaine looked behind him to see Burt staring from the doorway.

"What does Burt think?"

"He doesn't like it, but I told him we'd have each others backs, right?"

"Of course." Blaine said while Finn sent a grin and a thumbs up back at Burt, who gave them both one last glance with narrowed eyes before he disappeared back into the garage.

"So I can stay?"

Blaine hesitated for a minute, looking into Finn's face, which was full of natural curiosity but also a little fear, and he knew Finn was doing this to prove something to himself. He sighed as he opened his car door.

"Sure, ok."

Finn ran around to the other side of the car, and they made a quick dash back to Burt's so that Finn could grab some stuff for the night, and once they pulled up outside Blaine's again Finn looked a little more nervous.

"Uh dude," He said and Blaine glanced over at him, "please tell me that I'm not sleeping in the room where Kurt...you know."

"What one is that?" Blaine asked a little confused and Finn pointed out of the window.

"That one."

Blaine turned and immediately turned a little pale as Finn was pointing towards the top bedroom at the front of the house. Blaine's bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

"Blaine?"

He groaned as he felt a touch on his shoulder, turning over and snuggling down into his bed to ignore the voice. 

"Blaine?"

He groggily opened his eyes, taking in the way the moonlight bled through the room and turned bleary, tired eyes to Kurt's face, who was smiling down at him.

"Hey."

"Hey," Blaine replied a little croakily, and Kurt giggled, "what time is it?"

"I don't know, something like 3am?" Kurt told him, and Blaine sat up, rubbing at his eyes slightly, and then looked around at his room confused.

"Wait...am I dreaming?" He asked quietly.

"I thought we already kind of established that dreams and reality are one and the same." Kurt said with a small smile and Blaine reached out to touch his arm lightly, running his fingers up and down Kurt's smooth skin slowly.

"So I can only touch you here, but not there?"

"I guess so." Kurt said with a shrug and a small sigh, and as he opened his mouth to say something else, Blaine quickly leaned in to cut him off with his lips.

Kurt moaned in surprise and then wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, forcing both of them down onto the bed. Kurt giggled again as Blaine rolled them over to press him down into the sheets, and then pulled him closer.

Blaine detached their lips reluctantly, with the need to take a breath and then ran his lips softly down along Kurt's jaw to his neck. Kurt's fingers tightened on the fabric of Blaine's vest before he pulled at it. Blaine smiled into the flesh of his pale neck before quickly pulling his vest up and over his head, throwing it across the room.

He glanced down at Kurt's face, seeing Kurt looking down at his chest with a faint blush lighting up his face and he grinned down at him before leaning down and kissing him again. Kurt's hands went into his hair and fisted bunches of the curls gently while Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides and then under his shirt.

As his hands ran across the smooth plains of Kurt's stomach and sides, Kurt gasped lightly into his mouth, and tilted his hips up into Blaine's. he grinded back down against him before undoing the buttons on Kurt's shirt quickly, before slipping it over his shoulders. Kurt moved slightly as he pulled his arms free and Blaine threw his shirt over to the side of the room where he flung his own vest.

He looked over the pale form underneath him, and his eyes widened slightly as Kurt's pale skin seemed to glow in the faint light threw the window. He glanced back up to Kurt's face, staring into his eyes intently. The soft smile on Kurt's lips was silent permission and Blaine leaned down to place his mouth against the skin that was revealed to him.

Kurt's breath hitched around a soft moan as Blaine's ran his lips and tongue across his chest, gasping harshly when Blaine's mouth found a nipple.

"Blaine..."

"Kurt," Blaine answered the breathy moan, and his hands slid over Kurt's hips, thumbs rubbing softly over his hip bones, "this ok?"

"Yes."

Blaine brought their lips back together in a quick succession of kisses, while moving his body in line with Kurt's, softly grinding his hips down against him, as Kurt writhed and gasped against him. Kurt was as hard as he was, and he groaned low in his throat as their bodies rubbed together.

Kurt's hands were back in his hair, tugging at it passionately while Blaine's tongue and lips muffled his moans. 

"Blaine." Came a breathy whisper in the air, and Blaine canted his hips down harder.

"Blaine."

"Blaine?"

Blaine sat up suddenly feeling a shock run through him, as a hand shook his shoulder. The image of Kurt underneath him disappearing quickly, and he groaned a little as he turned his head to look up at Finn in the darkness of his room.

"what?" he asked confused and a little disappointed.

"Dude, I thought you were having a bad dream, you were moaning...sorry." Finn supplied his explanation quickly as Blaine pushed his hands into his pillow and sat up more.

"Oh, no- I erm...it wasn't-"

"S-Sorry, man." Finn said a little uncomfortably, and Blaine shook his head.

"It's ok, Finn," he said with a small smile, although it was more of a grimace, "can I have a moment."

"Oh, sure." Finn said quickly and walked back out of his room.

Blaine sighed as he slumped down sideways on his bed, still thoroughly turned on and extremely hard. His skin was itching for his release, and he sat up suddenly when he realized that his vest was gone.

He looked down at the floor, seeing his vest still by his desk where he had thrown it and placed his head against one of his hands.

So it did happen?

He groaned again as his hand slid inside his boxers, that were still tented, wrapping his fingers around his erection. He moaned at the thought of Kurt, laying underneath him and pushing up against him. His hand pumped himself slowly, the feeling in his stomach coiling rapidly as he remembered what Kurt felt and tasted like. With a low groan he came, and once the after shock had passed he lay back down and sighed loudly.

Damn.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He walked into his kitchen later that morning to find Finn already sitting at the table, stroking the dogs head. he looked up as Blaine came in and gave him a smile that was a little nervous.

"Sorry about this morning."

"It's ok."

There was no more talking after that, and Blaine made a plate of eggs and bacon for them both before handing Finn a cup of coffee. They ate in silence, Blaine only interrupting the slight awkwardness by letting the dog outside.

"So erm...anything happen last night?" Finn asked and Blaine shrugged a little.

"Not really," he said as he sipped his coffee, "if you mean something bad?"

"Well, the bad thing...or Kurt?"

"No." Blaine said a little too quickly and Finn narrowed his eyes a little, calculating Blaine's response, but then shrugged and accepted it.

"So Santana's grandma," Finn started, "did she say anything about how to help Kurt?"

"She seems to think he was taken by something in this house that needs his soul," Blaine explained and Finn swallowed a little hard, "and no clue yet as to how to stop it."

"None at all?"

"Nope." 

"Oh."

They finished their breakfasts in silence and Blaine placed the dishes and cups in the sink before letting Budge back inside. he glanced over at Finn, who was still sitting at the table thinking deeply, while he set about giving Budge his own breakfast.

"What is it?" Blaine asked as he placed the dog's bowl down and then sat across from Finn again.

"what?" Finn looked a little startled at the question and Blaine swallowed down a sigh.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering," he said and Blaine leaned against the table, one hand resting on his chin, "what about the internet?"

"Huh?" Blaine was dumbfounded and Finn gave him a little smile.

"To find out how to help...with whatever it is," Finn explained and Blaine tilted his head as the information sank in, "I mean, she told you what it is, or what it wants, but maybe you could search other things for yourself?"

He paused and Blaine thought it over until a smile etched across his face.

"Finn, has anyone ever told you that you're a genius?"

"Well no, but I'm not dumb."

And with that the awkwardness of the morning was gone and they laughed together. Blaine got up to retrieve his laptop and Finn grabbed the dog's lead. Blaine asked why the dog was important, but Finn only shrugged and grinned, pulling the dog out to the car with them.

Blaine shook his head as he watched Finn talking to Budge.

He turned to blow a kiss into the hallway, looking around slightly for any sign of Kurt, but with sigh he shut and locked the door before following the others to the car.

Pulling up outside Finn's home, Blaine was nervous again. If only because Finn told him it was Burt's day off, so the other man was sure to be present when they were doing their research. And Blaine knew that after what happened last night, he would not be able to look Burt Hummel in the eyes.

Finn took Budge inside, the dog happily wagging his tail as he was let off the lead to roam around the new place, before Burt appeared from the kitchen and eyed the dog before looking back at Finn and Blaine.

"And pray tell, what the dog is doing here?"

"Come on Burt, you loved Budge at the garage." Finn said with a chuckle and Burt coughed uncomfortably, trying to keep the glare on his face, but failed.

"As long as it doesn't mess anywhere."

"Oh don't worry, sir, he's housetrained." Blaine supplied quickly and Burt looked over at him for a moment, Blaine refusing to meet his eyes and then he hummed and walked back into the kitchen.

Blaine gulped as he felt like he was caught red handed, Burt would know there was something going on, and how could Blaine even begin to explain it? Burt, I made out with your dead son?

No way would that go over well.

He was brought out of self destructive musing by Finn patting his back.

"Don't worry, Burt's really just a big softie," he said and Blaine raised one eyebrow, not believing it for a second before Finn laughed, "come on, let's go to my room."

"What about Budge?"

"He'll keep Burt company." Finn said with a smile and then led the way upstairs, Blaine reluctantly following after him, even as he heard the man in the kitchen greeting the dog in a friendly voice.

Blaine came to stop when Finn did, trying to gauge what he was looking at as he moved next to him.

"What is it Finn?" he asked as Finn was looking down the end of the hall.

"Erm...it just occurred to me that...you've been talking to Kurt right? Or he's been talking to you," Finn asked a little nervously and Blaine nodded slowly, "well, that's Kurt's old bedroom down there."

Finn pointed down the hall, and Blaine looked at the door to the far left.

"Did you wanna see it?" Finn asked, and Blaine shook his head, suddenly the air around him felt extremely tight and he couldn't breathe.

"No...erm- not yet."

"Ok, dude, that's cool," Finn said with a kind smile and a shrug, "come on, this is mine."

He pushed open the door and Blaine had one last glance back at the other door. Kurt wouldn't appreciate him walking into his bedroom without permission. From what he knows of Kurt now, he knows that he's a very particular and private person, who doesn't trust easily. He didn't want to destroy the little amount of trust Kurt has placed in him.

Maybe he can ask about it later, but for right now they had things to do.

He sighed as he followed Finn into his room and shut the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wait what's this here." Finn stopped Blaine from scrolling down the page, reading a paragraph on paranormal entities.

They had been looking up all the information they could get from the little Alda had told Blaine about at her house. So far everything had been pretty vague at how to deal with it, and they had trawled through about 5 dozen websites by this point. 

Burt had already been up once to see what they were doing, bringing Budge into the room were they were, claiming he was going to get Carole, Finn's mom, from work and he didn't want the dog wandering around on its own. 

So now Budge was laying on Finn's bed, asleep, while they were still hard at it on the laptop.

"...'paranormal experts have found that the methods surrounding expelling particular spirits from homes, are all different. it has different levels of effectiveness, and while there is no one solution that works better than others, this page includes a few at home methods you can try'..." Blaine read aloud as Finn listened intently, "I guess its worth a shot to read through them."

"Maybe we should print these things out and show Santana's grandma."

"Good idea."

Finn set up his families printer, as Blaine copied down most of the pages they had found, none of them seemed to talk about what particular spirits that these methods were supposed to expel, but they had no ideas themselves, so this is all the plan they had.

As they waited for the pages to load and print, Blaine sat back and sighed heavily.

"You ok?" Finn asked and Blaine glanced over at him with weary eyes.

"what if none of it works, and we end up making things worse," Blaine said as he thought about the situation at home, "worse for us, or worse for Kurt...I don't want to put any one in any more danger."

"But what if we find one that does work?" Finn prompted and Blaine looked even more disgruntled.

"Yeah, what if we do," Blaine grumbled, "it doesn't mean anything, Kurt will probably disappear then."

"That's a good thing right? That he can move on?"

"Yeah I guess."

Finn studied Blaine's face for a while and seemed to suddenly realize what was going on in his head.

"You like him."

"Huh?"

"You like Kurt."

Blaine's eyes widened as Finn grinned at him like he just found the solution to an interesting equation. And Blaine could only think of one word. 'Shit.'


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine and Finn sat in silence as Santana and Alda looked through the amount of pages of information that they had printed from online. There were at least a dozen different websites worth of information in those pages and so far Santana and Alda had eliminated quite a lot of it.

Blaine swallowed loudly again as a few more pages joined the pile of junk on the rug beneath their feet. Alda and Santana were arguing back and forth constantly in Spanish and Blaine and Finn had exchanged several nervous glances over the past hour that they had waited there.

"...too dangerous." Blaine heard Santana whisper to her grandmother and both of them had a little staring contest for a few seconds.

"Santana." Alda warned in a low voice and Santana glared at her and sat back in the chair, throwing the rest of the pages down onto the pile.

"No!" She yelled as she got up to stomp out of the room.

Blaine watched as Alda sighed and hung her head for a second before turning to give Blaine and Finn a small smile.

"I wanted to ask you, Blaine," she started and Blaine leaned towards her with a curious look, "do you know what a focal point is?"

"What do you mean?"

"A place of focus, where the spirit may have broken through into this realm?"

"In the house?" He asked and she looked a little thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps."

"I haven't given it any thought," he admitted, and she nodded to herself, "where would I find it?"

"It will be a very old space, unused, usually in the top or bottom of the property," she explained, "locked away from normal everyday life activities."

"Like an attic or basement?" Blaine finally caught on to what she may be getting at and she gave him a tight look.

"You have them?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I have an attic, but I haven't been up there." he said and she shrugged a little as she ruffled the papers between her hands.

"Maybe you should, but be careful not to disturb anything." She said and Blaine nodded as he thought on it, "I'll have Santana come up and check it out tomorrow."

They heard a curse from outside the door and Santana yelling, "Oh no I won't!" and everyone else shared a look of discomfort between them. As Santana started ranting in Spanish, yelling and cursing up a storm in the hall, Alda looked between Blaine and Finn quickly and then sighed.

"I think you two should probably go," she said kindly if a little disappointed, "leave this with me, boys, I'll find something to use."

Blaine had no idea what Santana became upset about, but one look at Finn's face and he knew he shouldn't ask. Finn looked pretty uncomfortable, and all but ran out to Blaine's car when they walked outside.

"Pequeño pollo!"(Little chicken)

Blaine turned back at Alda's voice, and watched as she appeared through the doorway. She smiled as she enclosed him in a hug, squeezing him tightly, which he was surprised at but hugged her back lightly, and then gave her a small smile as she pulled back. She placed her hands on his cheeks and stared him in the eye.

"Do not be surprised by anything you find," she said, her tone of voice sounded serious but she had a kind smile on her face as her eyes softened, "don't try anything on your own. And be safe."

"Thank you, Alda."

She waved him off with a grin and he backed up, heading for his car. Finn had been watching with a confused expression but Blaine only shrugged at him before the drive back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine felt a little exhausted when he got home, after promising Finn that he would tell him as soon as any new developments went on, and dropping him off home. He sighed as he slumped against the door when it shut, Budge had already wandered off in search of his favourite chew toys, this day just seemed so long.

A ruffle of his hair alerted him to the fact that he was home, and he smiled a little wearily.

"Hey Kurt." he said quietly, and felt a brush of warm air against the top of his shoulder.

Once he sat down on the couch, what Alda said really started to sink in, and he looked upwards towards the ceiling with a sigh. He knew he had to search, and he hoped he would find something that they could use. He just wanted all of this to be over soon.

The attic hadn't been opened since he moved in, he had nothing to store in there, so he had no use for it. And Alda did say it would be a place that is unused. He felt a little dip to his side, and smiled as he placed a hand over the spot on the couch, where he knew that Kurt was, either sitting or standing.

"I need you to stay away for a while Kurt," Blaine said to the air around him, a whisper of his name catching in his ears, "there are a few things I need to do tonight."

He felt the warmth of the air around him dissipate slightly, indicating that Kurt had indeed left him to be, and he ran his hand through his hair lightly before getting up. He walked to the bottom o the stairs and stared up them for a while before making his way upstairs.

He stopped outside his bedroom door, pausing for a second, just looking down the end of the hall towards the tiny staircase at the back. He watched it for a moment, just breathing deeply in preparation. He had no idea what he might find, so in order to do this he needed to be calm and collected.

After settling his nerves, he walked slowly but surely down the hall, keeping his eyes on the staircase in front of him, not letting anything else disturb his train of thought, and with a heavy sigh he touched the frame by the little stairs.

He glanced up at the door at the top, feeling a tingling nervous sensation crawl up his spine. He shook his head and stepped slowly up, the stairs creaking a little as he went.

He removed his phone from his pocket as a light when he pushed open the door, knowing the light up there would be low. He made his way inside, smelling the dust and musky smell from old cardboard boxes that were stacked in one corner, and an old wooden chair by the door.

He turned the flashlight on, on his phone, and looked around the small room. Nothing seemed to weird about it, it was just roof tiles, insulation and boxes. He stepped into the centre and a slight crunching sound underneath one of his shoes made him glance down.

He turned the light down to see that he had stepped on some kind of glass, or plastic. Looked like bottle and vases had been broken, he moved the light around the floor, and there must have been dozens and dozens of pieces of glass.

He heard a floorboard creak from behind him and turned to inspect whatever it was, but his light landed on a small wooden trunk hidden away just behind the door he came through. He looked around once more with his light before making his way over to the trunk, being mindful of the glass shards underneath his shoes.

Once he reached it, he could see that it wasn't wood, it was made of some kind of leather and metal. It looked heavy too.

He placed his phone gently in his mouth, so the light could shine down and he had his hands free, and he slid the small trunk out from where it was, disturbing a lot of dust around and on top of it. He coughed slightly as he breathed it in, and then covered his nose as he swiped a handful of the top of the trunk.

It was thick dust, and it felt grainy, not like dust at all, more like sand or salt.

He swiped another handful off of the front and tried to search for a clasp or a lock to open it, but then he realized that the lid had a hinge and just lifted up. 

The trunk itself was full of paper and books, huge heavy books, and lots of different pages that looked like they had been ripped out of other books, all strewn like someone had thrown them in the trunk quickly. he picked up the first page on the top, blowing the dust like substance off of it, before bringing his phone closer and reading it. 

'Before you get started doing any sort of spirit work, be sure to cleanse the area you’ll be practicing in. This can be done by way of smudging, prayer, or casting a circle. Creating a sacred space, in which the boundaries are clearly defined, is a good way of keeping out anything you don’t want to stop in and hang around.

Something you may want to consider is whether or not this particular entity has chosen you for a reason. Despite our best efforts, sometimes things can sneak in. It may be a spirit who has attached itself to a guest at your séance, or just a curious entity that wants to know what you’re up to.   
Some people believe that spirits linger around if a person has died in a sudden or traumatic way, leaving them unable to move on...'

He picked up a second page, being even more confused the more he read.

'Cleansing Your Home, Spells and Prayers, Pagan and Wiccan Rituals, Talking to the dead...'

Everything in the trunk was about ghosts, spirits, entities and evil...what the hell had his Great Uncle been up to? There were sheets and graphs, pictures and paintings, prayers, literature.

"Souls and Passage..." Blaine read one of the smaller book covers, stopping on this one for a while, reading the first paragraph quickly.

As he turned the pages of the small book, a page fell out and he hurriedly picked it up to tuck it back in, when his phones flashlight caught his name on the page.

Looking at it properly he realized it wasn't a page from the book at all, rather a hastily written note to him.

'My dearest nephew Blaine,

When I put your name in my will I honestly didn't think I was putting so much trouble on your shoulders, my boy. And forgive my handwriting, my hands and my mind aren't what they used to be, it's not easy being 65 now.  
I want you to know, we always asked about you, followed your career, that's some great music you make Blaine, and it made your Aunt Helen and I very proud to be part of your family.

I lost her some time ago now...it's been 10 years already, I miss her.

If you're reading this note then, you're already aware of the situation. I called it 'the snatcher' for years, but it doesn't have a name. It's only a faceless half-being...which leads me to my next apology.

I'm really and truly sorry for putting this on to your shoulders, Blaine, I really am, I hope you can forgive me. I've tried and failed many times over the last 10 years to rid this house of it's presence but even now it remains, taunting me.

I hear it at night, I see it during the day...it took her from me. I never had anyone around to help, and I think that's why everything I tried failed, I didn't have the strength or courage to keep fighting it.

But I knew you did. And I knew I had to put this place in capable hands, so it wouldn't hurt another, I only pray that it hasn't since your aunt. It taunts me in circles, so I'm writing this quickly.

Please forgive me Blaine, I didn't mean to put undo pressure on you, but you would be the only one I would trust with this, to believe it and get rid of it, freeing the world from its misery. 

I only leave you this advice...DO NOT DO THIS ALONE.

Surround yourself with friends, family, people, love and light. Only then you may succeed where I failed so many times.

All my love and prayers are with you, always dear nephew.

Your Uncle Richie'

By the time Blaine had finished reading through his uncle's letter to him, he was kneeling on the dusty floor, and tears were streaming down his face as he tried to remain calm. He failed miserably and sobbed a few loud cries, before looking down at the words once more.

His uncle actually cared, he was fighting a battle like this alone, one he knew he couldn't face. And he had lost his aunt to it too.

It was heartbreaking and so frustrating. Blaine now wished he had known them better when they were alive. He quieted and sat there, holding the letter to him, before sorting through more papers in the trunk, and then slowly replacing everything he found and standing.

Another creak was heard on a floorboard on the other side of the room, and Blaine sent a glare over his shoulder, eyes still wet. He saw nothing, so he sighed and wiped his eyes quickly, taking the letter back down the stairs with him. He clutched it in his hand as his chest and mind filled with determination.

With one last glance back at the attic door, he walked to his room and disappeared for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

His consciousness was dragged from whatever depth it had gone to, by something warm on top of him. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the pale skin and pink lips stretched into a smile, and then bright blue green eyes looking down at him. 

Kurt was perched on his waist, his body bent forward to rest his arms across Blaine's chest, and his chin on one of his wrists while he watched him.

"Hey sleepyhead." Kurt said softly, and Blaine smiled at him, reaching a hand up to run it through Kurt's hair, Kurt humming lightly.

"Hey."

"So you had a productive kind of day yesterday," Kurt said with a little apprehensive look, and Blaine sighed before nodding his head, "I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, and I don't like it," he frowned at Blaine before sitting up, "...I just don't want you to get hurt."

"and I made a promise." Blaine said as he sat up to, Kurt slipping down a little, before settling onto his lap, "I will save you."

"Ssh." Kurt whispered as he looked around for a second before leaning in and sealing their mouth together softly.

Blaine groaned as their lips moved together, sliding his tongue out to run across Kurt's bottom lip gently and Kurt opened up for him automatically. Kurt's hands gripped the sides of his face as their kisses intensified, pushing against Blaine's chest with his own, bringing their hips closer together, and Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as he gripped his slim hips, lifting him slightly and moving them both down onto the bed.

He ran his hands from Kurt's hips to underneath his shirt, gently sliding it up, ghosting his palms over smooth warm skin, and Kurt gasped and whined at the attention.

Once both of their shirts were hastily removed, Blaine smashed his lips back against Kurt's rolling so that he was almost laying on top of him, and grinding his erection into Kurt's thigh, as he felt Kurt's own hardness digging into his hip.

He broke the kiss as he lifted his head to look down at the flushed face beneath him. Kurt made a noise of protest, trying to pull him back down and Blaine just smiled down at him slowly.

"This okay?" he asked with a tilt of his hip, moving so that their clothed erections rubbed against each other and Kurt groaned in his throat before nodding his head quickly, giving Blaine a small smile of his own.

The kiss after that was sloppy, both of them trying to concentrate on rubbing themselves together, Blaine grinding his hips down and Kurt arching up underneath him for more contact. Hands were everywhere, gripping at hips, Kurt's hands sliding to grab Blaine's ass, pushing him down into him harder.

The movements became erratic as they both moved closer to the edge of orgasm, Blaine kissing down Kurt's jaw and underneath his chin, running his tongue down the over heated skin, and Kurt bucked a few more times before laying still beneath him with a small sigh.

Blaine grinded against him 3 more times before he felt his release crash through him, shivering slightly and biting his tongue against a yell that made its way from his throat. He collapsed against Kurt's chest, both of them breathing heavily as they lay in the afterglow.

One of Kurt's hands was on his back, fingers splayed slightly against his sweaty skin, holding him against his chest, he could hear and feel the strong heartbeat underneath him, and Kurt's other hand was trailing through his hair.

"Blaine..."

"Kurt, I love you."

There was silence. Blaine had closed his eyes at the soft rhythmic sound of Kurt's breathing and his heartbeat, and when he opened them again, he was on his stomach in his bed, breathing in his pillow.

He was a little confused, but as he stared towards the window, where the sunlight was peaking through he sighed lightly. He was getting in to deep he knew that, but he couldn't help it. He was in love. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine was playing with Budge in the kitchen, wrestling with him and throwing around his toys, when the doorbell rang. He raised an eyebrow but left to open the door, seeing Santana standing there looking irritated and bored at the same time.

"Hey Hobbit."

"Hi?" Blaine was confused but let her inside, and she walked in with an air of confidence, but the look on her face said she would want to be anywhere else but here.

"So my grandmother seems quite taken with you," She said with a little disdain, "and even though I hate doing this, I'm here on her orders to check the place out."

"Check it out?"

"Just show me where the attic is, yeah?"

"Oh...erm, right." Blaine stammered a little, Budge was excitedly walking around Santana's legs, and she raised an eyebrow in the dog's direction but didn't touch him.

Blaine led her up the stairs and into the attic, and she waved a hand in front of her face as she stepped through the small doorway.

He watched her walk around the area, her feet clinking on the broken pieces of glass over the floor, and then she turned to him with a narrowed gaze.

"It's here," she said and he looked at her confused for a moment, "this is the place, the focal point."

"Oh."

She eyed the room again, taking in the boxes in the corner and then her eyes fell on the trunk. She walked over to it, opened it and looked through the stuff inside before letting out a soft grunt in surprise.

"So someone knew about it then, if they were trying to get rid of it." She said to herself more than Blaine but he stepped up beside her.

"I found a note in a book about souls, addressed to me from my great uncle," he explained, "he was trying to get rid of it...because it killed my aunt."

"And he left it to you to finish the job?" She pointed out with a smirk.

"He apologized for it, but didn't think he could trust anyone else to do it." He told her as he remembered the words of the letter, and she nodded.

"I get that."

She scoped out the room a little more, bending down to pick up some of the pieces of glass. She turned to Blaine, holding a piece up to him, with a small smirk.

"He had the right idea," she said and Blaine tilted his head, "using glass to trap it, but it needs to be solid black glass."

"Why?"

"Shroud...it represents darkness, apparently they're drawn to it," she said, and Blaine only nodded with understanding before she spoke again, "do you see it in the day or only at night?"

"Erm...I don't really see it, only hear it most of the time," he told her, as she walked back out of the attic, and he followed her down, "there was only one time when it chased me, but that was late afternoon."

"Was the sun going down?"

"I'm not sure."

She stopped at the top of the stairs suddenly, and then looked back behind Blaine to the stairs that led to the attic doorway. He paused and looked too. There was a shadow over the stairway, just hanging in the air like a cloud.

Blaine swallowed the slight lump in his throat at the sight, before looking back to Santana. She had a glare on her face, as she stood completely still and watched it. 

It disappeared after a minute and then she turned to walk down the stairs, proceeding into the living room and looking around.

"It's a strong one," Santana said quietly, "must have been here for a while."

"Can it be taken care of?" he asked as he came to stand by the couch as he watched her wandering around the house.

"I guess so," She said with a shrug, but that didn't really breath confidence in him, "I mean I've only ever seen evil spirits once or twice in my life, usually in the dead of night when everything's silent. They usually don't show themselves so boldly like that."

"It seems to enjoy scaring people."

"That it does...you know fear feeds into its strength."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's how most spirits use it against you, they use the fear of the unknown to intimidate and harm people," she said as she came to the couch, sitting down on it casually, Blaine made his way around the couch to sit at the piano bench to face her, "my grandmother seems adamant to want to help you...and Kurt."

Blaine nodded but she stopped him with a glare.

"But..." she said sharply and he nearly gulped at the fire in her eyes, "none of this will work unless you believe it can, enchantments and prayers only do so much work, its hope and belief that does the rest."

He agreed with her swiftly and she relaxed a little.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," she said a little more softly but no less sternly, "especially my grandmother."

"I don't want that either." he said and she eyed him for a couple of seconds before standing and making her way to the door, Blaine quickly followed after her.

She turned as she reached the door and gave him a small smile.

"Kurt will help too."

"Kurt?"

she nodded.

"You knew him?" Blaine asked a little uncertainly and she rolled her eyes.

"we weren't BFFs or anything, most of the time I didn't like him enough to even care," Santana said with a wave of her hand, "but I did know him in school, he was one of those 'always see the bright side of life' people, sunshine and rainbows all the way. No wonder he was gay."

Blaine frowned slightly at her explanation, and he felt a rush of warm air flick his hair around. Santana caught the movement too and smirked.

"He was always trying to see the good in everything, even when things never went his way," she said a little more kindly as she glanced around the hall, "and I know that even in death, he would be a stubborn asshole."

Blaine's hair flicked again, and Santana almost chuckled as Blaine put it back into place.

"Yeah, Kurt will help." She said with a final glance before opening the door and leaving.

Blaine stood dumbfounded for a moment before he heard something very close to his ear that made laughter bubble in his chest and threaten to consume him. It was a whisper but it wasn't hard to define.

"Bitch."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Klaine loving for you guys XD

Santana and Alda had made sure that the information they had collected and the things they were going to help with, would be safe and would work. Blaine had spent two days talking to Finn about what was going to happen.

Finn didn't have any insightful things to say apart from he hoped that it would help Kurt be free, so that he could move on.

Blaine didn't know how he felt about that, he was getting attached, he loved Kurt, he couldn't imagine spending time here without him, and he had to admit that it worried and also scared him to be alone. For some strange reason, he dreaded it and on the other hand he couldn't wait to release him. It was confusing.

Kurt had seemed to realize that Blaine was in his own head a lot over the past two days because he had kept his distance, apart from a few greetings in the morning he had heard and seen nothing from him. But he felt like he needed him, he needed to acknowledge the fact that Kurt was still here, and he was real. But maybe he wouldn't be here for much longer, and he wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. While he still could.

Blaine couldn't even focus on the last song that he needed to do for his boss. He had tried and failed plenty of times over the course of the afternoon and he pushed away from the piano that night, feeling extremely exhausted and frustrated. He thought to himself that maybe it was all the stress of everything going on lately that was filling his head with so much stuff that it was hard to think about work.

That may be it. Maybe he needed an early night to pull some inspiration, getting some rest would surely help.

That's not exactly the way Kurt saw it though. Because Blaine was disturbed about 2 hours after he fell asleep by a very warm hand sliding along his exposed stomach.

Blaine smiled warmly as he opened his eyes to meet Kurt's smiling gaze. Those pink lips, set in a beautiful smile, practically begged him to lean forward and that's exactly what he did.

He captured Kurt's mouth with his own, swallowing the moan that escaped him, as he felt Kurt's fingers travelling up to his chest. Blaine smiled into the kiss before they both opened their lips simultaneously and pushed their tongues out to meet. 

Blaine moaned himself at the feel of the warm slick muscle playing against his own, but pulled back after a minute to look back up at Kurt.

"Kurt I-" He started but Kurt just pushed their lips back together and grinded his hips down against Blaine's own, and as much as Blaine was enjoying it, he wanted to talk to him.

He disconnected and tried again, fighting off Kurt's advances with a small chuckle.

"Wait, wait, I need to talk to you." Blaine said as Kurt tried to kiss him again.

"What is it?" Kurt asked a little breathlessly as he sat up on Blaine's hips.

Blaine stared up at the angelic face before him, taking in the fact that Kurt's pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light of his room, and he couldn't help the small jolt his heart gave him. Kurt was looking back down at him, warm smile in place but confusion in his lustfully playful eyes.

Blaine sighed a little as he ran his palms over Kurt's thighs, that were covered by thin pyjama pants instead of jeans this night.

"I'm working on getting you free." Blaine told him and Kurt's eyes widened a little as he took a quick glance around the area.

"Blaine don't-"

"No, listen for a second." He interrupted him, and Kurt hesitated nervously before nodding, "I wanted you to know, that Finn, Santana, her grandmother, and I, we're all working on making you safe. I wanted to keep my promise."

Kurt stared down at him with a little bit of irritation and nervousness, but it melted into admiration and a little hope, and Blaine stared him down as he sat there thinking.

"Blaine..." He started and Blaine thought that he would start getting angry or disappear on him, but Kurt's hand came up his chest and then over his neck to cup his face, "thank you."

"I know that you're worried," Blaine said as he placed his hands over Kurt's on his cheeks, squeezing his fingers a little, and Kurt's cheeks and neck flushed with what Blaine would assume embarrassment, "but if this works, you could get out of here."

Even though the words were hard to say without choking, Blaine gave him a warm smile at the end and Kurt returned it.

"Don't pretend it's easy for you to say that Blaine," he said and Blaine's eyes widened a little, "you told me you love me...before...and I didn't want to say it, because of this."

Blaine tilted his head in confusion and Kurt's eyes saddened a little.

"Because one day, one way or the other, I knew I would have to leave you."

Blaine could see that Kurt's entire being was pulling away from him, both physically and emotionally, and he had to do something quick to get Kurt back in the moment. He jerked his hips up, making Kurt gasp out loud as he came crashing down on top of Blaine, the jerk knocking him off balance, and Blaine caught his face between his hands, bringing their lips back together in a bruising kiss.

Kurt pushed his hands into the hair on Blaine's chest, pulling at it slightly. Blaine's lips curled around Kurt's bottom lip, and he sucked, drawing it into his mouth where he used his teeth to nibble on it lightly before pulling back and diving for Kurt's neck.

After he started sucking bruises into Kurt's skin, the pale lithe form on top of him started moaning and grinding, hands pulling at Blaine's hair and then holding his face close.

Blaine answered with a groan of his own and his hands made their way down Kurt's back, to cup his ass through his pants. 

"Oh god." Kurt hissed out and Blaine grinned into his throat, laving his tongue across the pulse, which was speeding up.

"Kurt," Blaine asked in a rumble against his neck and Kurt only nodded in acknowledgement, as their hips pushed against each others over and over, "have you ever...you know?"

"Had sex?" Kurt asked in a breathy whisper which nearly had Blaine coming in his pants.

"Yeah."

"No."

Blaine stopped the ministrations on Kurt's neck, pulling his head back by his hair gently, taking in his flushed and wanton expression before gazing in his eyes. 

"Maybe we should slow down." Blaine suggested and Kurt groaned aloud with disappointment.

"No don't stop, don't!" He exclaimed as he tried tugging Blaine's head back to his neck, Blaine chuckling at the eagerness, "please, I want it, I want you."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked as he licked a stripe on the skin of Kurt's throat and felt the rumble from his voice box and grinned.

"I'm sure....please." Kurt pleaded with a small whine and Blaine pulled away before lowering him onto the bed.

"I think we should do this a different way then." 

Kurt nodded up at him, exchanging a grin and then Blaine covered his lips with his own, in a much more loving, slow but no less passionate kiss.

Blaine settled on his side next to Kurt, bringing Kurt's hands into his own before placing them over his chest. Kurt smiled against his lips as he began to explore Blaine's body lazily, while Blaine's hands went to his hips to explore Kurt's.

The moans, hisses and whines that escaped Kurt, let Blaine know that what he was doing was the right thing. Kurt's hands had gone from his chest to trace the slight abs along his stomach, and now were tracing his hips and v-line that disappeared into his sleep pants.

Blaine's hands had slid over every inch of him, and before long he found himself caressing Kurt's ass, slowly and firmly kneading the cheeks in his palms.

"Can we..." Kurt whispered after a while, and Blaine looked in his eyes, "can we take off the pants?"

"Sure."

Blaine removed his own slowly, with Kurt's curious gaze on him all the time, and Kurt blushed a little when Blaine turned to remove his, but not stopping him, so that was a good sign.

"You ok?" He asked as he lay back down next to him, both of them equally naked now, and Kurt nodded.

"Yes."

Kurt moved in to kiss Blaine this time, moving their lips together harder, and pushing his tongue through Blaine's slack lips. Blaine kissed him back almost as eagerly, and moved their bodies more in line with the other, tracing the soft skin of Kurt's thighs with his hands first.

As their hips came into contact, Kurt gasped as he pulled away from the kiss, and Blaine quickly covered his neck in small open mouth kisses as he threw his head at the fell of their cocks rubbing along each other,

"Ugh." Kurt moaned out loud and Blaine pulled back to look at his face.

"Everything still ok?"

"Uhuh." Kurt said with a small moan, as he rocked his hips into Blaine's, and Blaine's hands wrapped around his hips, fingertips just rubbing the muscles of his ass, "Blaine...oh...what- what happens next?"

"Well, what do you want to happen next?" Blaine asked and Kurt gave him an impatient shrug, pushing his body even closer to Blaine, and Blaine moved one hand from his hip around to his ass and squeezed it.

"What about this?" Blaine asked and Kurt moaned, nodding his head quickly.

"Yes, yes...please!"

Blaine moved Kurt back onto his back, as he climbed over him, quickly reaching out for the bedside drawer to grab the lube, before returning his attention to Kurt's collarbone, which was glinting at him in the moonlight.

He dragged his teeth along the bones slowly, gently, Kurt gripping at his hair as Blaine nudged his legs apart to settle between them.

"God, you're so beautiful," Blaine told him, as Kurt looked up at him with open, warm and trusting eyes, "if I had met you in life, you wouldn't have been able to get rid of me."

Kurt laughed softly.

"Stalker much?" He said and Blaine laughed with him, even as he grinded his hips down, causing Kurt to buck up into him.

"I'd serenade you, I'd take you out every Friday night for dinner," He told him, as he lubed up three of his fingers, before throwing the lube bottle on the bed, "we'd see shows, and plays, we'd sing and dance," Blaine listed off his personal fantasies, watching Kurt watching him intently, "I would have treated you like a prince, like you deserved."

"Blaine-"

"I would have loved you," Blaine choked out as his eyes misted, "I really would have."

"You do Blaine, you do," Kurt said fiercely, bringing his hands to Blaine's face, shaking his head lightly, "you already make me feel so much, and you have been so much more than I ever expected."

Blaine kissed him, as Kurt's arms wrapped around him tightly, the emotions of the moment wrapping them tightly together, and Blaine placed his lubed fingers at Kurt's hole and gently eased one inside.

Kurt hissed as his teeth tugged on Blaine's bottom lip, and then his head flew back into the pillow and his back arched as Blaine began pumping it in and out.

"I love you...I love you," Blaine was mumbling the mantra against the skin of Kurt's chest in between kisses and bites while he stretched him.

"I love you too, Blaine." He heard the whisper in the air and added a second finger alongside the first, twisting them and pushing them as gently and firmly as he could.

After the third was pushed in, Kurt's hand flew to his wrist and Blaine waited until the pain had disappeared, and the discomfort on Kurt's sweet face had diminished before continuing to thrust.

"Do you know what I...ugh...what I think about?" Kurt said as Blaine pumped his fingers inside his body, catching certain pleasurable spots in his exploration.

"What?" 

"Another place, another life time," Kurt said with a small smile, as Blaine pulled his fingers free, "we meet and fall in love, and it lasts forever."

Blaine smiled at that, looking down at the task at hand. Once he had lubed up his own erection he looked back up to Kurt's face. 

Kurt was staring at him, and you could see the amount of love, trust and contentment shining there. It made Blaine's heart beat speed up a little more, just knowing there was a special connection between them.

Just knowing Kurt loved him back.

"Ready?" Blaine managed to whisper, feeling like the very love filled air around them was so tight it would choke him and Kurt gave him a small nod.

He moved into position, pulling Kurt's thighs around his waist, which lifted him slightly for a better angle, and began to ease himself inside.

Kurt's breath hitched a little but he tried to relax against the intrusion, only once or twice placing a hand against Blaine's chest to stop him from moving.

Once Blaine had seated himself fully he let out a sigh of relief, Kurt's body was so tight he could explode if he lost control.

Kurt was panting, at the feeling of being so full, and Blaine ran his fingers through the sweaty hair on his head twice before resting his hand at his neck.

"You ok?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt nodded while closing his eyes briefly, taking a few calming breaths before turning to Blaine with a smile.

"Move please, I can't stand it anymore." Kurt said to him, in desperation, glancing down between them where his own erection was straining up against Blaine's stomach, and Blaine smiled down at him before he began a short shallow thrust.

Kurt moaned, even at this pace, Blaine seemed to be touching everything inside him, and it was becoming too much too fast, the sensations, the stretch, the pleasure.

"Blaine." he moaned, but the rest of his words died out in a small whining noise.

His hands curled around Blaine's biceps tightly, before sliding up and over his shoulders, pulling Blaine down closer to him, as something to ground himself amongst so much feeling.

Blaine placed a lingering kiss against his temple, running his hand again through Kurt's hair, pushing it out of his face, and then placing kisses down his cheek and jaw while his hips slowly picked up the pace.

Blaine felt light, and he picked up his pace as he felt Kurt tensing, his body strung tight, and ready to explode. Blaine pushed into him faster and deeper, before he felt a shudder take over Kurt's body.

"Ahhh!" Kurt yelled a little as he came between them, his orgasm hitting him hard and causing him to shake in Blaine's arms.

Blaine felt the muscles in Kurt's body shudder and tighten, and he only managed a few more fast thrusts of his own before he was pushed over the edge with a loud groan which was a mix of Kurt's name and the word beautiful.

As Blaine pulled out slowly, gently, so as not to cause any unnecessary pain of over sensitivity, he pulled Kurt into his arms, feeling the pale body was limp and relaxed under him. He pressed soft kisses against any part of the skin he could reach, mumbling his love between them.

He felt Kurt's fingers card through his hair, and cupping and holding the back of his head close, and he felt the breathing of the panting chest beneath him.

All of this lulled Blaine into sleep, and he felt a faint whisper in his ear as he surrendered to the night.

"Sleep well, my love."


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine jolted up in bed, as he heard a loud banging sound. He looked around his room confused for a second before a muffled voice shouted through his house.

"Anderson! Get your ass out of bed and let me in!"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed at the voice, and he got up with a groan, to go and answer the door.

He sighed before opening it, to see Santana standing there, smirking at him.

"So glad that you're awake, Hobbit," she said sarcastically and with a roll of her eyes, she pushed her way inside the house, "I'm here to collect all that stuff upstairs."

"Erm...what stuff?"

"That trunk full of books and papers," Santana told him in a bored tone, tapping her foot a little impatiently, "my Bisabuela wants to look through them."

Blaine nodded his head at her explanation, even though his brain wasn't functioning on an alerted level yet. Santana ignored him as she made her own way up the stairs quickly, and Blaine shook his head, trying to wake himself up a little more as he walked through to the kitchen to make himself a very strong coffee.

There was another knock on the door as he reached the kitchen doorway and he sighed before turning to go back and open it.

The smile that greeted him was too bright for the time of the morning.

"Hey dude."

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure, I just wanted to come and see you." Finn said with a shrug and Blaine opened the door with a small tired smile.

"Come on in, I was just about to make breakfast anyway," Blaine said as he led Finn through to the kitchen, "do you want a coffee?"

"Sure, man, thanks."

The mega watt grin from Finn made Blaine smile, and he shook his head at the amount of enthusiasm from Finn before making his way to make them both something to eat.

Santana appeared as Blaine gave Finn his coffee, and offered the same to her with a pointed look, which she declined.

"Pillsbury dough boy, how's it going?"

"Hey, Santana," Finn said with a roll of his eyes and a small smirk, "what are you doing here so early?"

"Came to pick up some things from the attic for my grandmother to look at," She replied, gesturing to the small bag sitting by her feet, "and now I'm going."

She walked out without saying goodbye and Finn and Blaine shared a look before they both laughed.

"She always been like that?" Blaine asked as he set a plate of bacon down on the table, which Finn dug into straight away.

"Pretty much. She has always been sarcastic, and a bitch but she has a good heart." Finn said with a little laugh, before quieting down and looking thoughtful for a minute, "by the way, I told Burt about what's going on."

"You did?"

"Yeah, figured he would want to be a part of it, you know." he said with a shrug and Blaine nodded slowly.

"Yeah, good idea."

After chatting to Finn for a while, Blaine went to have a shower and get ready for the day. While Santana and her grandmother were sorting through things, he had nothing to do around the house. So he decided he had to do a little bit of work...or at least try.

He was still a little nervous about what would happen. He knows that Kurt was worried, and didn't want anyone else to get hurt, but with the letter from his uncle and everything that had been happening, Blaine knew that trying this was the right decision.

It was scary.

Thinking about losing Kurt now. Once the dark force in the house was gone, and wouldn't be bothering him anymore, Kurt would be free to move on. He would be free.

Blaine wanted that for him, he really did. Although the thought of it made his heart thud painfully in his chest, made his eyes start prickling, and brought on a sick feeling in his stomach, he would do it. For Kurt.

And for his aunt, and his uncle, and everyone that this thing in the house, could hurt, or has ever hurt.

"Hey Blaine?" Came Finn's voice from downstairs, "can I take Budge for a walk?"

Blaine almost laughed at the giddy excitement in Finn's voice.

"Sure Finn."

"Cool, thanks man."

After Finn had left with the dog, and Blaine was dressed, he made his way back down stairs, to get the folder out of the cupboard and sit at the piano to work on lyrics for this new song.

He worked for hours, uninterrupted. Which was a little strange, usually he would be interrupted by Kurt, who liked plinking keys to mess him up a little. But as the hours went by, and Finn hadn't brought Budge back yet, he started feeling a little weird. 

He felt like someone was watching him, and it didn't feel like Kurt.

When he knew Kurt was around, the air seemed lighter, and he could feel the comfort and kindness in the presence of his ghost friend. This though, now, felt weird and dark. The air was tense and choking. 

He froze at the piano. The cold shivers crawling down his spine as his fear and instincts kicked in. 

He slowly turned his head to look around the room intently. But nothing could be seen.

This feeling that he got, it made him more determined to fix everything. He shook his head as he continued working on the piano, ignoring the sick feeling in the room for a while. 

It didn't disappear, in fact as Blaine ignored it, the air seemed to get thick and the room around the edges of his vision turned a little bit darker. He gulped a little as he still tried to ignore it, but eventually it got to him and he stood from the piano, glancing quickly around the whole room with narrowed eyes.

"I won't let you win," he said defiantly, his anger at the feeling overriding his fear for the moment, "you're not going to get away with hurting people anymore."

He felt rather than heard a low rumbling from around him, kind of like hearing distant thunder outside, and he felt his own hands shaking as he stood his ground. He would not let whatever this thing was, chase him away.

"You messed with the wrong people," he said, making his shaky voice louder, before clearing his throat, and swallowing around the lump that was in it, "we will get rid of you. You don't belong here."

The rumbling was a little louder and Blaine closed his eyes as he felt coldness on his back, from his neck right down to his feet. He refused to turn around, and his heart beat a little faster as the fear tried to take over. The fight or flight instinct waging war inside him.

"You won't win," he whispered, his voice sounding a little darker and more menacing as he stood with his eyes closed, making himself stay and remain strong, "you will be made to leave."

A growl sounded by his ear, it was low and rumbling but quiet and hissing slightly. 

"I will not let you hurt anyone else, my family, my aunt, and Kurt. I won't. I'll stand and fight, and I won't stop until you're gone."

A knock sounded on his front door, and then the darkness and the tense feeling were gone from the room. Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief. he panted as the fear dissipated a little. Sweat was breaking out on his brow, and his limbs were shaky, but he remained in his spot for a while, calming himself down.

This had to stop. 

He had to do this.

And soon.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I thought that was witches stuff?" Blaine asked as he watched Santana creating a big circle of salt around the middle of the attic floor, and she stood to glare at him before catching her grandmother's pointed look and sighed with irritation.

"It's not just witchcraft, it wasn't even created by witches," Santana explained as Finn was pushing Alda around the room slowly in her wheelchair, as she was burning herbs and incense in the air, wafting it around, "it's used for protection against evil forces. Priests used it first."

Burt was standing over in the corner of the room just carefully watching everyone.

"Ok, and what about the incense things?" Blaine asked as he pointed to her grandmother who was chanting something under her breath as she waved the sticks and bunches of grass and things around, "is that needed?"

"Yes, it covers the air in good energy," She replied irritably and then placed her hands on her hips to turn and look at Blaine, "are you going to ask more questions or can we make this place ready?"

"Santana..."

Her grandmother's warning tone made her roll her eyes and she walked past Blaine and out of the circle, careful not to disturb any part of it, and rifled through a big bag that she had made Finn carry up here.

Once Alda was done with the burning and incense stuff, Finn wheeled her back over to where Santana was removing different things from the bag, and they spoke to each other quietly for a few minutes.

"Well," Finn said as he sidled up next to Blaine, "they seem to be taking their roles seriously."

"Because this is serious Finn." Blaine told him and he turned a sheepish grin to him.

"yeah I know sorry, that's not what I meant," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Santana just seems so determined, I've never seen her that bothered about something before."

Blaine hummed in agreement, but then everyone was called over to the circle, Finn and Blaine helping guide the wheelchair across the circle of salt, without disturbing it, per Santana's direct and harsh orders.

"Santana, I don't want to keep scolding you for your attitude," her grandmother said and Santana opened her mouth to argue, but she held up her hand to stop her, "no, no, stop. We are all in this together, and there can't be any breaks in this, mind your manners please."

"Sorry." 

Everyone was instructed to gather and sit inside the circle, and not to disturb the salt in anyway, because once the circle is broken it can't be redone. They didn't want any trouble getting inside the barrier.

Blaine was confused at the things that Santana was carrying and placing in the middle of their circle, in front of her grandmother. Her grandmother was instructing her in Spanish about what to do and how to do it. 

Santana created a small fire in the middle, and Blaine had to help with that, because it was his house, and once it was blaring brightly, Santana's grandmother began to speak.

"No matter what happens within this room, do not leave the circle and do not break concentration. Ignore it all, it will try to distract you, it will try to mess with you," she said as she looked at each of them seriously and sternly, "do not bend to its wishes. Ignore it."

As everyone nodded at her she focused on what Santana was doing.

She was filling a black glass bottle with some kind of tiny black beads, and Blaine was watching intently, until Santana caught him staring.

"Blaine," she called gently and he shot his eyes up to her face, "do not watch the bottle. You mustn't."

He gulped slightly and nodded as he moved his gaze back to Alda, who smiled kindly at him.

Before Blaine could ask what was going on, or what was going to be happening, Alda closed her eyes and focused as Santana lay a black cloth on the ground in front of the fire and placed the bottle on top of it. Alda began her chanting and Blaine focused on that as Santana picked up some kind of sticky yellow substance and put it on the flames of the fire.

"En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espirito Santo. Amen." Alda was chanting in Spanish as Santana lit more incense sticks and placed them in a circle around the cloth and bottle on the ground. 

Blaine kept his gaze on everyone else, as Alda's voice rang out into the small room, the only noise filling the silence around them.

"You three," Santana spoke up, looking at Blaine, Burt and Finn, "maybe you should hold hands for this part."

She was so serious that Blaine reached for Finn's hand straight away, as Finn grabbed Burt's, none of them looked at each other, just held on with bated breath and waited.

Santana placed a few more different items in the fire, which crackled with it, a strange smell filling the air within their circle. Santana closed her eyes and chanted along with her grandmother, and Blaine closed his eyes too, concentrating on the words and the sounds.

A thud went through the house. Like a rumble that shook it.

Santana caught Blaine's eye when they opened theirs again, and she nodded a little at him. he held her gaze, not looking away and nodded back, it was silent comfort for him and he was grateful.

Alda still chanted as Santana picked up the glass bottle and waved it around the smoke above the fire, before placing it down and adding another few things to the inside.

Alda stopped chanting after a few more minutes and then continued speaking in English.

"The harmful spirit in this house, you are not welcome here," she said aloud and Blaine felt a shiver race down his spine, he tightened his grip on Finn's hand as she went on, "leave of your own accord or we will banish you. There is nothing for you here, you will not take anything with you any longer. You will leave."

All of a sudden there was a loud roar and the door flew open from the attic, making everyone jump a little. And in the doorway, floating around in the air, was a menacing shadows. The wisps of it reaching through the room, and Blaine's heart rate picked up speed as it came forward.

"Don't look at it." Santana whispered to all of them, and everyone eyes went to the fire in the middle. Santana placed the bottle back on the cloth on the floor and held her grandmother's hand, then reaching for Burt's. Blaine took the hint and grabbed at Alda's other hand, her palm cool and dry against his own sweaty one, but she didn't pull away.

"You are not welcome." She said louder, without looking at the shadow creeping around the room.

"En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espirito Santo. Amen." Santana took over her grandmother's chanting, as Alda continued her instructions.

"You don't belong here." She called loudly as she shut her eyes, and the air filled with a cold wind, causing everyone to shiver and teeth to chatter as they sat completely still.

"Leave."

An enraged sounding roar bled into the room, so loud that everyone flinched as their ears hurt with it. The fire in the middle of their circle was flickering and dying. Santana narrowed her eyes as it did, and as soon as it was out, she broke her hand out of her grandmother's, even while still chanting and grabbed some ashes from the floor, placing them inside the black glass bottle.

Everything went silent as she did. 

Too silent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for an overdose and essentially a death of a character in this chapter...in no way do I condone anything like that

The air was still.

It was quiet.

Not a sound in the room apart from everyone breathing.

Finn and Burt exchanged a look of confusion between them, and Santana still had the glass bottle within her hand, her other hand covering the top of it lightly. Blaine was waiting, his eyes quickly scanning over everyone but not looking away from everyone in the circle. 

Santana and Alda were waiting too.

There was movement behind Finn and Blaine had a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. It was something like a blue light, and glowing softly in the corner. Blaine didn't turn his head but as Finn saw Santana's eyes glance up over his head, he broke his concentration and turned.

"Oh my god," Finn said in a whisper of disbelief and Blaine looked at Santana for what to do, as Finn was tugging on his hand, "Kurt."

"Finn, no." Santana said from across the smoldering ashes of the fire, but Finn had completely turned around by this point, Blaine and Burt trying to keep a hold of his hands.

"Kurt." He said sadly as he tried to tug his hands back to himself, fighting against the grip that Burt and Blaine had on him and Blaine started to panic.

"Finn, Finn, no don't," Blaine was whispering to him, trying to turn him back, "Finn it isn't Kurt-"

"Let go." Finn said trying to take his hand from Blaine's, but Blaine held onto it as tightly as he could, "it's Kurt."

"No, Finn."

Finn broke free of their grip and stood, all of them trying to catch his attention to bring him back to the circle, but he walked slowly towards the glow in the corner. As he stepped out of the circle, Santana cursed loudly, her grandmother shushing her.

Blaine was watching as Finn walked slowly across the room, hands held out in front of him, like he was about to catch something precious, or walking up to a frightened animal.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," He was saying softly, "I couldn't do anything I- I'm so sorry."

Blaine glanced between everyone's faces, catching Santana's pleading eyes, and a shake of her head not to do what he was going to do, but he couldn't leave Finn there out of their protective circle alone. Kurt would never forgive him.

Blaine got up quickly, making his own way out of the circle, even as Santana called out to him softly. He placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and tugged at him, to stop him walking. Finn looked at him with a slightly confused look, before turning back to the glow in the corner.

"Finn, that isn't Kurt," he urged, "you need to get back in the circle."

"No, Kurt needs us, he needs-"

"It's not Kurt." Blaine said to him a little more sternly and louder and then a force knocked them both back across the other side of the room as the blue glow in the corner disappeared.

"No!" Santana screamed as Burt scrambled to go to them, but she put her hand on his arm to keep him there.

Blaine and Finn both groaned in pain on the floor before yelling in terror as the shadow reappeared in front of them, advancing on them slowly. They both tried crawling back away from it, but it only shot forward at a quicker pace ready to engulf them.

There was a rush of warm air, it shot across the room, as a familiar voice followed it, screaming a "no!" and Blaine stared in wonder as Kurt's form appeared between Blaine and Finn and the shadow.

His arms were spread wide, in a defense, as he stared down the beast.

The shadow stopped its approach as Kurt stood in front of it, glaring at it.

"You want me!" he yelled at it defiantly, causing the enormous shadow to writhe and screech and growl, "Here I am!"

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered quietly as he and Finn stared up at the scene in front of them.

"You won't touch my family," Kurt's voice shouted, "You want me, I escaped you! Come and get me!"

The shadow advanced quickly as Kurt ran across the room, disappearing through the wall by the door and the shadow roared as it followed after him.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed as he scrambled to his feet and ran after them, ignoring the calls for him to come back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine was running through the house, and the house itself was creaking and shaking, a deafening roar going through it as the shadow was chasing Kurt around. Blaine ran down the stairs and around the house, trying to pinpoint where Kurt was going.

The movements and thuds around the entire place were quite confusing, and Blaine felt sick to his stomach of the thought of Kurt being alone to face this thing himself.

He needed some way of getting to him.

He stopped suddenly when an idea hit him, and he raced back up the stairs to his bathroom. Going through the cabinets quickly he found what he needed. A whole bottle of Xanax and a bottle of sleeping pills. 

He had been having trouble sleeping for a couple of years, what with how noisy New York was, and his neighbourhood, but he hadn't taken any since he moved. His sleeping had improved but this right now, was a desperate time.

He thought back quickly to what his doctor had said about the side affects of taking them together. But Blaine didn't have time to measure out specific doses right now, he took a handful of each, breathing in calmly.

He could do this. he had to...for Kurt.

he threw his head back and swallowed them down quickly, drinking water to make sure they hit his stomach. He could hear the thuds continuing around him, and made his way to his bed to lay down.

If this worked then he could help Kurt. He hoped that someone would find him eventually and bring him back but that was a long shot, considering how many he took.

The drowsiness kicked in after a few minutes, and he felt his entire body ache and becoming weaker by the second. His heart rate was slowing down and he felt like he was flying. it was a nice feeling.

His eyes closed as he thought about Kurt, every image and dream and story and conversation between them flashed through his mind so fast that he couldn't pick out the timeline between them.

It was all Kurt, Kurt's face, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, the way he looked, the way he tasted. Everything.

He heard Santana's voice drift through his head as she began her chanting again, and Alda's voice joining hers loudly.

He smiled a little before he fell. 

It was black when he could open his eyes, and cold. The air was heavy and his limbs still felt a little weak. The next thing he realized was the light around him. It was a little warm, and he glanced over at its source, a huge blinding white light in the corner of wherever he was.

He could feel it calling to his very being, and he smiled at it. 

He stood and watched it for a while, gaining strength back in his limbs as he moved. He was just about to move towards it, when a thudding noise broke through his slowing brain.

He turned quickly, away from the light, looking out into the surrounding darkness before things came back to him. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared ahead for a while.

He glanced back at the light behind him, which had dimmed when he turned away and then made his way quickly into the dark.

The darkness around him changed now, forming a room he recognized. His bedroom. But it was a little different.

He heard a yell from beyond the bedroom door and his eyes widened.

"Kurt." He whispered to himself, and then he ran out into the hallway, as the rest of the house materialized itself in front of his eyes as he remembered it.

He ran down the hall and opened the bathroom door. Nothing.

He ran back to the attic. Nothing.

he flew back down the stairs and turned the corner to go down the entryway hall and into the kitchen, and what he saw when he stepped into the doorway made him freeze for second.

Kurt was huddled in a corner of the kitchen, obviously having been trapped there, but what really caught Blaine's attention was the man that was advancing on him. He was covered in what seemed to be a thick cloud of black smoke, but he could pick out features, like the scraggy grey hair that hung limp over his head, the pale skin on his cheek and hands that Blaine could see. The bony like hands reaching out for Kurt.

Wait...

Blaine snapped out of his trance and bolted into the room, Kurt's eyes quickly snapping to him as he threw himself against the dark figure, pushing with all his strength, and the man went stumbling over onto the kitchen floor.

Kurt stood still for a second, trying to take in what just happened but Blaine didn't give him a chance to question it, he took Kurt's hand quickly and tugged him out of the kitchen.

"Blaine what-"

"No time to explain." he cut him off as they both ran back up the stairs of the house, the loud thudding noise following them indicating that they were being followed.


	18. Chapter 18

Finn tried to clamber down the stairs after Blaine, but Santana's voice made him stop.

"Sit back in here, right now!" She yelled at him, as her grandmother was still chanting, "now! Let's get this finished!"

"But Blaine-"

"Will be ok," Santana interrupted him, as Burt sat uncomfortably in the circle still, and Finn glanced once more nervously at the door before walking back over to take his seat again, "Blaine is helping Kurt, but we need to finish this before its too late."

Finn nodded at her as he took Alda's hand and then Burt's, as Santana messed around with the embers of the small fire and then held the bottle in her hand.

Finn and Burt closed their eyes as they sat, concentrating on positive energy, which Santana was instructing them to do, while she put more things inside the bottle, wrapping it in the black cloth. Her grandmother completed the ritualistic chanting and then asked Santana to place the bottle in the cloth on the floor next to the small fire, which was slowly going out.

As Santana placed it down she turned to take Burt's other hand and then her grandmother's, before closing her eyes too.

"Si los espíritus me amenazan en este lugar, lucha con agua por agua y fuego por fuego, desterrar sus almas a la nada y elimina sus poderes hasta el último rastro. Deja que estos seres malvados huyan, a través del tiempo y el espacio!" Alda said, over and over again, her voice getting progressively stronger and Santana turned her attention to Burt and Finn.

"Ok, guys, repeat after me," she instructed, "Residence of light, within our boundaries, call forth your favour, banish the evil..."

"Residence of light, within our boundaries, call forth your favour, banish the evil." They both repeated, and then Santana had them say it over and over again, until their voices carried strongly around the entire room.

Alda remained still and silent as they repeated this phrase, and she glanced down at them all, before lifting her head and closing her own eyes.

"Pequeño pollo,"(Little chicken) she called out lightly, as everyone's voices overshadowed hers in the room, but she continued to speak as if they weren't there, "puedes escucharme?"(can you hear me?)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine continued to tug Kurt along through the house, figuring out that as a spirit himself he could run through the walls and doors just like Kurt.

But the shadow was still after them, every turn they made he was right behind them. His pace had seemed to slow down a little, as Blaine and Kurt were now making more ground, but something stopped Blaine in his tracks as they ascended the stairs again to the 2nd floor.

"...puedes escucharme?..."

It was soft, but the voice made him pause. Kurt stood with him, almost melted to his side in terror. And Blaine focused on the voice he vaguely recognized.

"Alda." he whispered as he remembered what was still happening while he and Kurt were running around.

That's right, there were still others in the house, their was still a spiritual banishment going on. 

"Blaine?" Kurt asked from his side as Blaine stood completely still, concentrating on Alda's soft almost whispered voice.

"...Blaine, we need your help," the soft waves of her voice seeming to pull Blaine in the direction of the attic, and he knew he had to go, "please, come..."

"Kurt," Blaine turned to regard his companion, who was staring back at him with wide, terrified crystal coloured eyes, "we need to go."

"Go?"

"The attic, they need us there." He started pulling Kurt along, but Kurt resisted.

"My father's up there, and Finn, they could get hurt." Kurt voiced his fears, as the thudding and roaring sounds came closer up the staircase behind them, and Blaine gave him a small smile.

"They won't get hurt, I promise." He said sternly but gently and Kurt hesitated for another few seconds.

"But-"

"I promise," Blaine repeated, seeing Kurt's shoulders slump a little in defeat, "Kurt, this is the only way."

"Ok."

Blaine glanced towards the stairs as the dark figure appeared and then he and Kurt both bolted for the attic stairs, hoping to get rid of this evil being for good. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As they all still sat in the circle, repeating the same phrase over and over again, there was a strong wave that wafted through the room and Finn almost gasped at the rush of cold air, but one stare from Santana had him stay in place, still repeating the sentence she told them too.

Alda had paused in whatever she was saying to herself to glance around the room with a small sad smile. Santana glanced briefly at her grandmother before she instructed everyone around her to close their eyes, which they did again without questioning.

Finn and Burt's hands clasped each other's tightly, growing more uncomfortable with the situation as they went on.

Alda and Santana shared a glance and Santana gave her grandmother the glass bottle and cloth that was on the floor in front of them before chanting the first prayer again as Alda held the bottle out into the air.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine had just burst through the door of the attic, and ran across the small circle of people, trying to avoid messing up the protective circle around them on the floor, and stood at the opposite wall from the doorway. 

They had turned to give each other a determined look, and then clasped their hands together tightly as they both turned back to the doorway, just in time to see the shadow figure come barreling though it. It stopped just inside the entrance, glancing briefly in the direction of the circle of people chanting loudly, but then its focus was on Kurt and Blaine.

The grin wasn't anything like a human grin, it was more like an animal as it advanced on them slowly, stepping around the protective barrier in the middle, and once it realized that Kurt and Blaine were standing their ground, its grin got even wider.

It growled low as it stepped forward. And Blaine could see Alda smiling over at them, and then Santana hand Alda the glass bottle. Blaine got a rush of courage through him and stepped in front of Kurt, pushing the boy he loved behind him.

"Blaine..." Kurt hissed quietly, not comfortable at all with Blaine protecting him, but Blaine only shushed him before turning to the monster in front of them both.

"So this is it huh? This is what you want," he goaded the shadow figure in front of them, turning its grinning face into a frown as it listened to him, "you want to stay on this plane and be a pest, because you don't want to go where you really belong?"

A growl.

"One way or another, even if you take both of our souls, you'll never win, not while there are people here who want to banish you forever."

Another growl, lower in register this time.

"Go ahead and try, try to take Kurt from me, I'll fight you with everything I have." Blaine said as he defiantly stepped into the creatures path, and stared it in the eye.

The shadow figure glanced at Kurt over Blaine's shoulder, before focusing its attention on Blaine again. It reached out with one black clawed, smoky hand and grasped a hold of Blaine's arm. Blaine grimaced at the immense pain that shot through him from the touch, but he didn't move, he stood still, with a glare directed at the monster.

It tugged at Blaine's arm, and the force of the movement made Blaine feel like his arm was being ripped from his body, like it was tearing him apart. Blaine glanced briefly over at Alda as she raised the bottle into the air in front of her, pointing it towards the shadow figure's back.

Blaine reached out a hand of his own and gripped the creature's other arm. It hurt to hold but Blaine got a good grip on it, and then resisted the tugging on his other arm. The creature looked stunned for a moment, not knowing how to react to this sort of touch, and then those red eyes narrowed as it tried to wrench its own arm free.

Blaine held on as tightly as he could, but his grip on the shadow arm was slipping, until a second hand joined him. He glanced back at Kurt, and the other boy shot him a smirk before glaring up at the shadow figure.

It growled as both of them got a good hold on it, holding it in place. It tried tugging its arms free but in doing so, it let go of Blaine's arm, and Blaine and Kurt used the opportunity to grasp the other arm in front of them too. It was a stand off for a while, the creature was struggling against their grips on it, and both of them stood their ground, no longer letting fear get to them and started to push the creature back slowly.

It let out a loud roar of frustration, and then tried to lunge at them with its jagged teeth, but they held frim and the lunge did not reach any of them. One step at a time, they pushed, Kurt behind Blaine, matching his footsteps, and Blaine could feel the rush of affection they both felt in that moment.

The affection built up within him, until it filled his whole being, and the beast in front of them wailed as Blaine and Kurt's hands started burning it.

They kept pushing, their hold unwavering.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What's going on?!" Finn shouted as the air around the room started to whip around them, picking up incredible speed, two almost too bright to stare at lights, at the other end of the room, pushing the shadow back.

"It's them."

"What?"

"Blaine and Kurt," Santana said, giving Burt's hand a squeeze as they all watched what was happening across the room, "they're defeating it."

"Wait...Blaine's there?" Finn asked confused, and Santana stared at him with a mix of worry, sadness and a little regret.

Finn tilted his head at her expression, and then he gasped as he thought about the reason Blaine would be right there with Kurt.

"No." He said quietly and Santana only gave him half a smile before turning to regard her grandmother.

Alda was still holding the bottle out towards the shadow, slowly drawing it in, while the bright lights on the shadows other side were helping to push it towards the circle.

Once the shadow came into contact with the protective barrier a loud screech went through the air, and then Alda thrust the bottle into the shadow, and they all watched as it became like a whirlwind, slowly disappearing inside it. The bright lights seemed to step back as it happened and then with a flash of light from both of them the shadow evaporated completely and Alda placed one hand over the top of the bottle, to keep whatever was inside trapped there, and then Santana replaced her hand with a lid that was covered in some kind of plant.

Once everything was over, the wind died down and Finn and Burt were just staring as the two bright lights dimmed slightly and in their places stood two pale see through figure.

Kurt and Blaine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your love and support over this incredibly long ass time XD finally here at the end, thank you all for reading, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it xx
> 
> And I hope you continue to read my other stories both past and future, extra kisses for everyone

"Kurt?" Finn said in wonder as he got up from the floor, everyone else hurrying up as they stared at both of the figures in the room.

"Kurt, is that you?" Burt asked and Kurt sent a smile to his father, moving forward to hug him lightly, and Burt was surprised to find that he could actually touch him, and he gripped hold of him tightly.

"Hey dad." Kurt said into his shoulder, and Blaine smiled at them before turning to Finn, placing a hand on his shoulder as Finn continued to stare at him in confusion.

"Blaine dude, does this mean you-"

"Finn, this is the way it had to be, sorry," Blaine interrupted him, "I had to help."

"We can try to bring you back, I-" Finn started as he looked around at the other people in the room, only seeing regretful looks directed his way.

"No, it's too late now," Blaine said sadly, but he had a small smile, "my body...its in my room. Can you let my brother know that it wasn't anyone's decision but my own."

"Dude, I- I-" Finn started as his face crumpled a little, trying to hold himself together, and Blaine quickly moved forward to hug him.

Finn's arms wrapped around tightly, and Blaine could feel the shudders in his chest as he tried not to cry. He held Finn tightly, comforting him as best he could until they were interrupted by a hand resting on Blaine's shoulder.

As Burt pulled Blaine into a hug for himself, Kurt hugged Finn tightly as his step brother broke down, repeatedly telling Kurt he loved him and he was sorry, which caused Kurt to soothe him and rock him slightly in his hold.

"Blaine," Burt whispered into his ear, "thank you, for helping my son."

"Well, I love him." Blaine said honestly, with a small shrug and a half grin, as Burt released him.

"A casper and hobbit love story, how special." came a snarky but happy voice and Kurt and Blaine both laughed as they turned to Santana.

"Santana, Alda thanks for your help." Blaine told them as he encased each of them in a hug, before standing back with Kurt, Kurt himself glaring at Santana and sticking his tongue out at her, which made her grin.

"My little chicken," Alda said with affection in her voice, as her eyes misted over, "you've got a lot of things still to do."

"I know," Blaine said as he and Kurt looked behind them, seeing the huge, bright as the sun light across the room, "Finn, Burt, can you take care of Budge?"

"Sure man, anything." Finn said with enthusiasm before urt could say a word, causing Kurt to chuckle a little at his dad's resigned face.

"Kurt, I love you son." Burt told him as Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, pulling him closer to him.

"I love you too dad," Kurt said with a small smile, "don't feel bad for me. I may have lost out on some form of life experiences but I found love at least."

"I'm happy for you kiddo."

"Thanks."

"Does that mean, you guys can move on now?" Finn asked as he stood and composed himself slightly, looking between them both.

"Well if that's what this light is here for, maybe." Kurt said as he glanced behind himself again, before turning to Blaine with a giggle.

"Light?" Finn asked, confused and Santana rolled her eyes.

"You can't see it, Finn, only they can."

"If it is for you, you should go on." Alda said to them both, giving them a gentle but firm look and they nodded.

"You know," Blaine started, making sure to glance at everyone before moving back wards with Kurt, "maybe we'll see each other in another life some day."

Finn and Burt grinned at them both, Alda chuckled and Santana rolled her eyes but had a tiny smirk on her face. Everyone watched as Kurt and Blaine stood hand in hand, fading out in front of their eyes, the last things to disappear were their faces, with matching expressions of joy on them, looking at each other before they vanished completely.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Epilogue

In the past 40 years, Finn had seen a lot of things, he had seen death, he had seen birth he had seen buildings crumble, he had seen buildings made. He had seen the beauty of nature, the beauty of man, he had seen almost everything once.

But never in his life did he ever expect to see them again.

He was out with his granddaughter, she was trying to get some Christmas presents together, and he had decide to go along. Even if she was using the handle of his wheelchair like her own personal shopping cart, he didn't mind. He rolled his eyes a little as she held up something like a hideous looking sweater, before claiming that his wife would never wear something like that.

She huffed out an annoyed sigh before turning back to the rail of clothes. Finn let his eyes wonder, he like people watching, it was sometimes interesting.

He had just glanced out of the store and across the mall floor, when something caught his eye and he paused to narrow his eyes in a squint and look harder.

A chestnut coloured coif, next to an almost too good to be true , head of curly dark hair.

Two men, walking hand in hand along the mall, there was something so similar about them that Finn's breath seemed to get caught in his throat. He was watching them, following their movements with his eyes, and when his daughter stepped in his way, he quickly moved her aside.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" She asked as she followed his line of sight.

He didn't answer her, he couldn't, because at that exact moment the men had turned around. 

Finn couldn't believe his eyes, it was them. Kurt and Blaine. Standing hand in hand, talking animatedly, matching scarves wrapped around their necks, figuring out which way in the mall to head to next.

He was about to call out to them when he paused. He couldn't do that. Even if it was some reincarnated, altered version of his brother and his true love, he wouldn't interrupt it. 

He just watched as they both turned to regard each other with that sweet loving gaze before linking arms and deciding to go back the way they came. Finn watched them go with a small sad smile, only looking away when they walked out of sight.

He looked up into the face of his granddaughter, who was looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of worry, and he smiled.

"Yes," he answered, his voice aged now and crackly, but still the very same tone he had when he was younger, "I just thought I saw someone I knew a long time ago."

"A friend?" She asked with a tilt of her head and he nodded.

"Something like that." 

He let her guide the conversation back to shopping after that, keeping the smile on his face as he thought back to how happy they seemed. He was glad that they could find each other again.

He could rest easy knowing that Blaine and Kurt were still around, and they were ok.


End file.
